The Book of Digimon
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Another story that is a challenge to you all. Summary is short and sweet. Barriss Offee is given a chance at redemption, and in her places is a book detailing her adventures. No pairings for the main character in this story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Challenge Story. If you guys want me to turn it into a full story, or if anyone wants to adopt this story, feel free to either review or PM me about it. But for now, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still do not own anything to do with Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Digimon! All rights go to their original owners!**_

"BlackGuilmon digivolve to… BlackGrowlmon!" = Talking

" _BlackGuilmon matrix digivolve to… BlackWarGrowlmon!" = Thinking_

" **BlackGuilmon biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **And So It Begins…**_

* * *

In a prison underneath the Jedi Temple, we find Jedi Master Luminara Unduli visiting her former Padawan. A species of olive green skinned humanoids known as Mirialans. She was named Barriss Offee. Although, right now, things were not at all going well for either master or apprentice. Why?

Well, it all started a couple of months ago. Barriss staged a bombing on the Jedi Temple, killing Jedi, clones, and civilians alike, and blamed it all on her old friend, Ahsoka Tano. Of course this is just the short version of what happened. And right now, Luminara was just trying to spend a little time with her former Padawan before the girl was executed for her actions the next day.

The girl's wrists were currently bound together by a pair of Force binders. They were specifically designed to keep Force Sensitive prisoners from using the Force to escape, as is the case with Barriss.

"Barriss, please, at least talk to me." Luminara said.

But Barriss said nothing. She was too afraid and too ashamed to speak to her former master. Besides, it's not like the elder Mirialan would ever understand what she was feeling. What she was going through. But Luminara could feel Barriss' sadness, anger, and shame through the Force, and it hurt her to see the young woman who she saw as her own daughter in such a state.

"General Unduli, I'm afraid that visiting hours are over now." informed a Clone Trooper named Rex.

"Thank you, captain. I'll be along shortly." Luminara replied as she stood up.

She turned around and began to walk towards the door of the cell. But before she left, she turned to look at Barriss one last time.

"Barriss… even though you committed such a heinous crime, I do not hate you. No matter what happens, you will always be the daughter that I never had."

She turned back around, and walked out of the cell as Rex put the Ray Shield back up. The Jedi and her Clone escort walked away, leaving Barriss alone with her thoughts. The poor girl could only hear her former master's words ringing over and over in her head as she silently cried into her hands.

But as she continued to cry, she failed to notice a glowing ball of light floating into the dark cell through the barred window. That is, until it was floating directly in front of her. She looked up to see an odd device that looked big enough to fit into the palm of her hand within the light.

It was oddly shaped, silver in color, and seemed to have a slot for cards to slide through on the left side. On the front was a small, square screen with a ring around it. The ring was black with red colored runes of an odd language written on it, and underneath the screen/ring combo were two black buttons. Extending up from the top was a black colored strap with a black clip attached to the top.

"What is this thing?" Barriss asked herself.

The odd device ended up floating into Barriss' hands and the screen began to glow a strange rainbow color which got brighter, and brighter as the seconds passed. The heat from the light was so strong, it broke her arms free of the binders. Barriss screamed as she could feel herself being pulled somewhere else as the light engulfed her! When the light finally died down, she was gone.

And all that was left in her place was a thick comic book.

* * *

 _ *****Insert Digimon Adventure Theme Song*****_

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but I knew that I was sleeping on something that was natural. Nothing like the accommodations of my cell back in the temple. I could also feel a small weight on my chest, but it felt too small to be a person. I was soon awake enough to hear a small, female voice calling my name.

"Barriss? Are you okay? Barriss?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

I managed to open my eyes, and looked to my chest to see a black colored face with a pair of big, golden yellow eyes staring back at me. The creature blinked a couple of times. I blinked back. Then I did the only thing I could think of in a situation like this.

" **AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

You guessed it. I screamed and backed away as fast as possible. I tumbled backwards a couple of feet, and stood up while ignoring the feeling of numbness in my legs.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT PRISON FOOD!" I said to myself.

I finally got a good look at the creature as it ran up to me and started bouncing in front of me. It was primarily black in color with a white underbelly, and red markings under its eyes and around its tail. Its body was plump and kind of oval shaped with four tiny legs, a thick tail that looked much like that of a dinosaur or a dragon, and a pair of ears that looked like bat wings.

It smiled, and spoke up in that same little girl's voice that I heard earlier.

"Don't be scared, Barriss. I'm not going to hurt you." she said as we looked at each other.

But I wasn't so trusting anymore, and I'd probably need some time to learn to trust again after everything I've done in recent times. And yet, for some reason, I found myself opening up to her.

"Sorry about that. I'm just not used to waking up with someone staring right at my face." I explained.

This seemed to cheer her up a lot, and I gave a yelp as she jumped into my arms.

"I understand, Barriss. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is VirusGigimon, and I'm your partner."

"VirusGigimon? What a peculiar name." I reply.

"Well, it's a normal name for my kind." VirusGigimon said back.

I was about to retort, when I suddenly heard new voices. I went over to a few bushes and saw a youngling, no older than ten years old, lying in a similar position that I was a moment ago. This youngling was a boy with lightly tanned skin, wild spiky brown hair, and he's wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead. He also wears a blue shirt with an orange star on each sleeve, a yellow undershirt that can be seen poking out from the bottom of his blue shirt, a pair of brown shorts, baggy socks, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of sneakers.

However, he had a different creature sitting on his chest. It looked to be nothing more than a pink blob with long, wavy ears, big red eyes, and a mouth that has a few sharp teeth sticking out in various areas. This one spoke in a voice that was clearly male in origin, and his body was rounder than VirusGigimon's.

"Tai? Yoo hoo, Tai?" the pink thing called.

"Yeah, I'm okay." the now named Tai said as he woke up.

He opened his eyes to reveal that they were a rich brown color. But as soon as he saw the pink thing staring at him, I got a sense of déjà vu.

He too screamed and backed up a few feet before standing up in fear of the creature. But with these guys, I could sense through the Force that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!" Tai proclaimed.

Quite ironic that he said almost exactly what I said earlier, isn't it? The pink blob started bouncing up to Tai, obviously very excited about something.

"You don't need to be afraid, Tai. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" he said to the still freaked out youngling in front of me.

"Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai asked.

His question didn't seem to deter the little guy, as his smile never left his face… body…? Uh… whatever he has.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you."

Tai yelped as the little guy leapt into his hands.

"Waiting for me?!" Tai inquired.

"My name's Koromon, and we're partners!"

"Koromon. And that means… talking head?" Tai asked, having calmed down a bit.

Koromon seemed to merely nod before speaking again.

"Hm. It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai."

Before their conversation could take off anymore, I decided to make myself known. Although, I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't mention that I am technically scheduled for the death sentence. Not just yet, at least.

"Hello? Do you need help, youngling?" I ask.

Tai and Koromon looked in my direction and looked a bit stunned to see me. But then, who can blame them? It isn't every day that you meet a humanoid with olive green skin.

"Who are you? More importantly, WHAT are you?" Tai asked.

"Well, you see… That's kind of a long story." I replied. "My name is Barriss, by the way."

"Tai, is that you?"

We both turned around to see a new kid show up. He looked like he was around the same age as Tai, but he had spiky auburn colored hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He also wears an orange button up shirt, and a pair of green cargo shorts.

"Izzy? You're here too?" Tai asked.

"That's right. And I have this pink thing following me." Izzy said.

That's when another creature walked… crawled…? Out from the bushes next to the child. It too had a pink body, only it had big brown eyes, and a pair of arms with three, brown, stumpy fingers at the ends. It spoke up in a squeaky male voice.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"

Both me and Tai flailed our arms around as we freaked out again. In the process, we accidentally dropped Koromon and VirusGigimon. But Tai was the one to ask about this.

"ANOTHER ONE?! What ARE they?!"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually."

"I believe that those remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy hypothesized. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"Ya think? It's weird." Tai added.

I crouched down to get a better feel of our surroundings. Something about this place was pretty unusual, and not in the natural way. I mean in the weird, we're going to die kind of way. ...What? I've gotten that feeling more times than I care to count due to the war.

"The vegetation seems lush, although the soil is quite common." I said, reporting my findings.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said.

"That's right, Barriss. You're in the Digi-World!" VirusGigimon added.

I scratched my head when VirusGigimon said that, but wasn't complaining since she gave us an idea of where we are. Although, Tai and Izzy still didn't seem all that convinced.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't care so much where it is. I want to know WHAT it is." Izzy said.

"I guess I'll just have to take a look for myself." Tai added.

* * *

 _ **Tai's POV.**_

* * *

I climbed up to the top of the tallest tree I could find and sat on a branch that looked strong enough to support my weight. That Barriss girl does raise a few questions, but I'll save those for later. I've gotta figure out where we are, and find the others.

I reached into my pocket, and took out my mini telescope. I put it to my eye, and started looking for any landmarks that I might recognize. But what I saw really threw me for a loop.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite isn't anywhere near the ocean. And I don't remember those mountains being there." I say to myself. "Hmmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

As I kept looking around, the little pink guy from earlier - Koromon, I think he was called - climbed up and sat on the branch next to me.

"Hey, Tai, what do ya see?" Koromon asked.

"Nothing I recognize…" I say back when something catches my eye. "Huh? Wait, what's that?"

It looks like a giant red and green kuwagata beetle with four arms, two legs, and a massive pair of pincers flying through the sky. It looped around and started flying in mine and Koromon's direction.

"Look at that! It's some kind of giant, red beetle. And it's flying right at us!"

I took my telescope off of my eye and saw that the beetle was a lot closer than I thought. The little guy and I ducked down on our respective branches just in time for the top half of the tree to get sliced off by a pincer. The others down on the ground were sent into a major panic from the initial attack.

I CAN'T WATCH! THAT IS ONE SERIOUSLY BAD DIGIMON, EVEN WHEN HE'S IN A GOOD MOOD!" I heard Motimon say from the ground.

"That's just great." Izzy complained.

The beetle circled around again, fully intent on killing us! I managed to right myself back on the branch, just as the little guy started explaining who this guy is.

"WATCH OUT! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless! With teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"

"Who needs a gardener?" I asked rhetorically.

I was panicking a lot as Kuwagamon closed in on us, but the little guy did something totally crazy. He jumped off his branch, took a deep breath, and shot pink bubbles from his mouth. They hit Kuwagamon, but they didn't do much. The little guy took a glancing blow, but he at least veered off course just enough to hit the tree while knocking me down from my branch.

I expected to hit the ground, but was surprised to be caught by that woman. What was her name? Barriss? She set me down on my feet, and started checking me for injuries.

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked in concern.

"Well, I have had better days, but I'm okay. Barriss kept me from taking a pretty bad fall."

I couldn't say much of anything else as the little guy from before landed hard on the ground. We all gasped in shock and slight fear for his safety.

"Little guy!" I called moving to pick him up. "You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." He replied.

I smiled at him, touched by his act of kindness.

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed."

Koromon smiled at me from the compliment I gave him.

"It was nothing." Koromon replied.

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

I smiled at the interaction between Tai and Koromon. They'd known each other for less than an hour, and already, they are becoming great friends. I look down to VirusGigimon, who is still being held in my arms, and smile at her. She looks back up at me, and smiles back. I truly hope that I am worthy of her friendship.

I was broken from my thoughts when Izzy spoke up again. Only he sounded most distressed.

"Uh, guys? He's coming right at us again!" Izzy warned.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone! This way!" Motimon said as he hopped off.

We wasted no time in following him, but Kuwagamon was still right on our tails. His menacing roars echoed through the forest as he kept chasing us. His massive pincers chopped the tops off of many unfortunate trees that just so happened to be in his way.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you people are awfully slow!" Motimon complained. "Hurry, inside this tree!"

Motimon jumped at a tree, and seemed to faze right into it. We were startled by this at first, but Tai and I quickly got over it as the young boy grabbed Izzy's arm and dragged him into the tree. I jumped in right after them, and was amazed by what I saw.

While the outside of the tree looked the same as any other tree, but the inside of it looked like slabs of metal that had been welded together. It was both incredible, and very confusing.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon replied.

"Hiding tree. Why am I not surprised?" I asked with a blank look.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sister." VirusGigimon added.

We heard more of Kuwagamon's roars from outside the tree, and hunkered down. We figured that if we stayed quiet long enough, he'd give up the hunt, and go away.

It seemed to work. Kuwagamon's roars began to grow fainter as he left the area. He was obviously pissed off that he'd missed his target, but went off in search of new prey.

"I think he's gone." I say to the others.

"All clear! You all can come out now." Says a new voice that clearly belonged to a girl.

We walked out of the tree to see a girl who looked about Tai's age. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and reddish orange hair. She was wearing a strange looking blue hat, a yellow tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pair of red gloves.

"Sora!" Tai said, relieved to see a friend. "We were just setting up a trap for that big bug."

That's when we noticed another one of those odd creatures by Sora's feet. It was also pink, but it was a few shades darker than Koromon or Motimon. It had blue leaves and a red stem on its head, green eyes, and a slight beak.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." it greeted in a female voice.

"Tai, Izzy, ma'am, meet Yokomon - my own personal something or other." Sora introduced.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said.

"Now, Tai, be nice." I scolded.

"Must be another one of them. Whatever they are." Izzy said.

We looked back towards VirusGigimon and the others, wondering what they are. That's when I felt a major migraine coming on. ANOTHER one of them showed up! This one was a very pale pink color with beady, black eyes, long wavy ears, and the body type of a guinea pig. It also had two small canines poking out of its upper lip.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy said.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." It introduced in a male voice before turning to the trees. "Hey, TK, over here!"

"Coming!" replied the voice of a small child.

"Tokomon, there you are!"

"TK!" called an older voice.

Two new boys came running out from the trees. One of them was obviously the youngest in the group, looking to be about six or seven years old. He had light skin, short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

The older boy looked like he was around Tai and Sora's age. He has spiky blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with gray soles. Held under his arm was a small creature that looked like an earless, orange furred ape head with red eyes, and a big, black horn sticking out of the top of his head… Body…? Oh, forget it!

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." the older blonde answered.

"No, he means that creature under your arm." I elaborated.

Matt looked at the little guy.

"Oh, t-this guy? Well, uh…"

"Hello. You appear pleasant." the little guy said. "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you."

While TK and Tokomon were cuddling like the children they were, I was busy trying to make sense of what was going on. But I couldn't think straight, because a screaming, blue haired, glasses wearing boy was running right towards us. And Tai seemed to know who this is.

"Joe?"

Now that I look closer, I see yet another creature was floating along right behind Joe. It resembled a blue eyed, grey skinned plesiosaur hatchling with only the front flippers, a shorter neck, and a strange, orange hair on its head.

" **Help me! This thing…! This thing…! It won't leave me alone!"** Joe cried, stopping in front of us.

"Hey, who you calling a thing?" the creature asked as he perched on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

"What's wrong with you guys?! Can't you see this creature hanging off of me?" Joe asked.

He looked down, and noticed the others by our feet. I'm really not surprised by the child's freak out.

"They're everywhere! What are they?!" Joe asked.

Bukamon floated down to join his friends, as he started them off.

"We're -"

"- Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They exclaimed all at once.

Now this REALLY shocked us. I knew we weren't on Coruscant, but this was just plain ridiculous! I just had to ask them.

"Digital MONSTERS?"

"Yes, Digimon!" They replied back.

"We're not just Digital Monsters; we're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon continued.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon elaborated.

"We can be funny." Bukamon added with a laugh.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"And we can also be some of the most courageous." VirusGigimon finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai continued.

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look."

"And this older girl is someone I met earlier today. Her name is Barriss Offee."

I bowed towards the Digimon. I truly was happy to meet some new people after being stuck in a cell for so long.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.

 **"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

"Come on!" Tai said.

"We're right behind you!" I followed up.

We all ran towards where they heard the scream, knowing that we probably didn't have much time.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy admitted.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called out.

Eventually, we saw a girl - who I assumed was Mimi - running for her life with a plant like creature.

Mimi is a girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said, trying to calm her down.

But I could sense that there was something chasing the child. Something very big, very familiar, and VERY hungry. And it did not take me very long to figure out what it was.

"That isn't what she's running from. Stay here, younglings!" I ordered as I ran towards the girl.

"Barriss, wait!" Tai called.

That's when he and the others saw what I had sensed. It was none other than Kuwagamon who was chasing the youngling!

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said in horror.

"I know I'm going to regret using this technique later, but I've got no choice." I say to myself before shouting "HIT THE DIRT!"

Fortunately, Mimi did what I said and dived to the ground. Calling on the Force, I shot blue colored lightning from my finger tips at Kuwagamon. They hit their mark, making the giant beetle screech in pain.

" **Why don't you pick on someone your own species!"** I yelled.

Kuwagamon roared in anger, but he flew off anyway. Although, I highly doubt we've seen the last of him.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked in a feminine voice, proving that she's a female.

"I think so." Mimi breathed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!"

Sora and I walked up to Mimi, and tried to calm her down. I started searching for injuries, knowing that she might have gotten hurt running from that oversized beetle.

"It's okay now." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora."

I stopped my examination as soon as Mimi was calmer.

"Good, you're not hurt. You are one very lucky youngling." I said to Mimi.

"Thank you miss…"

"Barriss Offee. Just call me Barriss."

"WATCH OUT, HERE HE COMES AGAIN!" Tai informed.

And he was right. Kuwagamon apparently was very determined to get his prey. And I knew that meant us!

"RUN!" Sora shouted.

We all began to run for our lives as the giant, predatory beetle flew after us. I was mentally cursing myself for not having my Lightsaber, but I knew it was confiscated by the Clone Troopers when I was incarcerated. Oh, WHY did I have to bomb the temple in the first place?!

"GET DOWN!" Matt called as he pushed TK to the ground.

We all followed, allowing Kuwagamon to fly over us, cutting more trees in the process.

"Will this nightmare never end!?" Joe asked, cringing as a tree fell near him. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Run now, sue later!" I quipped.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Ok, that does it, no more running away!" Tai exclaimed.

"I agree with Tai. That bug has attacked us for the last time!" I added, punching my palm in agreement.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy added.

Reluctantly, we all began running again as we tried to find a way to evade Kuwagamon's continued assault. Our run came to an abrupt end when we stopped at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Tai and I began to approach the edge, hoping to find a way down. Although I knew that the chances were slim.

"Be careful, Tai. And you too, Barriss." Sora warned.

"There's no way down." Tai reported.

"He's right. We must find another way." I added.

"Another way WHERE?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Kuwagamon burst through the underbrush! He roared as he once again missed us, and I immediately started dragging Tai to the others. And a good thing, too. Because Kuwagamon is circling back again!

"WATCH OUT, GUYS!" Sora shouted.

I noticed that Koromon and VirusGigimon were running/bouncing to the rescue.

"Here I go!" Koromon said.

"Don't forget me!" VirusGigimon added.

They inhaled, and blew pink and black bubbles at Kuwagamon. But I noticed that unlike Koromon's pink bubbles, the black bubbles that VirusGigimon spat seemed to have slightly acidic properties.

Unfortunately, like the last time, these bubbles had no effect.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai exclaimed.

I could only watch in horror Koromon and VirusGigimon were knocked out of the air by Kuwagamon.

"DIGIMON, ATTACK!" Yokomon yelled, as each and every one of the digimon blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

However, they were all knocked away by Kuwagamon. But this time, the attack was not in vain. Kuwagamon flew off course, and crashed into a cluster of trees. We heard a growling sound which I chalked up to being how Kuwagamon groans in pain.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the digimon were injured. They weren't fatal, but it hurt like the heck.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said.

"Crazy guy." Tai said.

All of us ran to our digimon partners, worry written clearly on our faces.

"Yokomon." Sora said.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi begged.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy theorized as he picked Motimon up.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt said.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe said.

"VirusGigimon, talk to me, are you alright?" I asked.

I couldn't live with myself if I allowed another of my friends to get hurt when I could have done something to prevent it. Though I was slightly relieved to see that VirusGigimon was the least injured out of all of them.

"I'm fine. We virus types are made of sterner stuff." she replied.

Suddenly, I heard Joe cry out in worry. We all looked over to see Kuwagamon stomping his way out of the trees.

" _Oh my Force! Kuwagamon is PISSED!"_ I thought to myself.

"Get back!" Matt exclaimed.

We all ran towards the edge of the cliff with our Digimon clutched in our arms. Kuwagamon continued to roar in anger and hunger as he snapped his pincers at us.

I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too. I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said in agreement.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt complained.

"Children, get ready to run!" I ordered.

Kuwagamon once again roared and snapped his pincers at us. Well, if I'm going to die, at least I'll have died saving these younglings from the cold clutches of death. But that's when Koromon said something that stunned us all.

"No, we fight!"

"Huh?" Tai said.

"That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy pleaded.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way! It's hopeless; you're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it!" Tokomon said, trying to get out of TK's grip.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, flapping his arms to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded her head.

I looked at VirusGigimon, and saw that she too wanted to fight. I looked at her… and I could see a bit of myself in the little one. She wanted to protect everyone, however she can. I smiled and set her down.

"Go one, VirusGigimon. You can do it!" I encouraged.

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" she asked, confused by my proclamation.

I shook my head.

"Certainly not. And do you know why?" I asked. Not waiting for a response, I continued. "Because I know that deep within, you have the power to vanquish Kuwagamon and save your friends! Now, go on. Show that oversized maggot who is really at the top of the food chain!"

VirusGigimon smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said, before flying out of Tai's arms. The other digimon followed suit.

"Come on digimon!" Koromon said, leading the charge.

 **"It's useless! Yokomon!"** Sora exclaimed.

 **"Don't do it Motimon!"** Izzy shouted.

 **"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"** Matt called out.

 **"Don't go!"** TK said.

 **"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"** Joe shouted out worriedly.

"Tanemon! **Be careful!"** Mimi said.

" **You can do it, VirusGigimon!"** I cheered.

 **"No! Don't Koromon, come back!"** Tai called as he attempted to run after Koromon.

Suddenly, there was a mysterious glow coming from the younglings. I looked over to see that there were seven devices of similar design clipped to their bodies. But they looked different from mine. I checked my belt, and saw that my own device was glowing as well.

Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and eight rainbow colored lights beamed over them, causing them to change shape.

 **"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

" **VIRUSGIGIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BLACKGUILMON!"**

BlackGuilmon looked similar to Agumon, and yet at the same time, she looked totally different. For one thing, she's taller than Agumon; about up to the middle of my body when standing up straight. She retained the bat wing shaped ears, black scales, white underbelly, and red markings she had as VirusGigimon, but now she looked more like some kind of bipedal dragon. She had long, muscular yet feminine arms with three long claws on each hand, a long tail, and a neck that was longer than Agumon's. On her chest was a mark that looked to be a hazard sign of some sort. She also has a small, squared muzzle full of sharp, dagger-like teeth.

 **"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.

 **"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.  
 **  
"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.  
 **  
"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

 **"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

 **"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

The light soon died down to reveal our Digimon allies in their new forms. We were all astounded by what we were seeing, and I think that even Kuwagamon was surprised.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai replied.

With a battle cry, our Digimon charged at Kuwagamon, and rammed him at full force. But they were easily swatted away by the larger beetle Digimon. They landed hard on the ground, but just got right back up.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon growled.

In response to this, Kuwagamon started flapping his wings again and tried to take flight. But our friends weren't about to let that happen.

" **Poison Ivy!"** Palmon chanted.

She extended her fingers like vines, and easily grappled Kuwagamon, and kept him from escaping. Patamon flew up, and readied an attack of his own.

" **Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inflated his body, and shot a bubble of compressed power at the giant beetle. It hit its mark, doing damage with concussive energy. Tentomon buzzed up and shot off an attack of his own.

" **Super Shocker!"**

I was astounded by the fact that Tentomon shot a blast of electricity from his antennae. If hit home and sent Kuwagamon to the ground just in time to get tripped up by Gomamon. BlackGuilmon and Agumon, along with Gabumon and Biyomon were ready to hit him as well.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned. " **Pepper Breath!"** he intoned as he shot a fireball at Kuwagamon.

" **Pyro Grenade!"** BlackGuilmon followed, shooting a ball of black fire from her mouth.

Both attacks hit their target with BlackGuilmon's exploding with the force of a frag grenade. Gabumon and Biyomon followed up with their own attacks.

" **Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon opened his mouth, and shot a concentrated stream of blue fire at his foe.

" **Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon shot a spiral of green fire at Kuwagamon.

Both attacks were spot on, and caused Kuwagamon's head to catch fire. Kuwagamon roared in pain, then reared his head back and roared some more in order to douse the flames.

"Now, all together!" BlackGuilmon ordered.

All of them shot their attacks at Kuwagamon, and they all hit him in the chest. This caused his body to ignite with a massive amount of flame. The giant bug roared in pain one last time before falling back into the trees and groaning in defeat.

We all stood there in shock, barely able to process what had happened. It was just amazing!

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy said in awe.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed, as all of the digimon ran to us.

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are you did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they celebrated with their Digimon. Even I was laughing and had a true smile on my face. Two things I hadn't done since that fateful day.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy.

"I did AWESOME!" BlackGuilmon gloated.

"Please don't gloat, my friend. It makes you seem like a jerk." I said before grinning and lightly punching her in the shoulder. "However, I agree. You did do… awesome!"

Suddenly, Kuwagamon burst through the trees once more. And boy did he seem pissed off!

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

Tai and Agumon ran out of the way just in time to avoid Kuwagamon as he jammed his pincers into the cliffside. The result was cracks forming in the area where his pincers were stuck.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." I said.

Thanks to Kuwagamon, the cliff started to give way, making us all fall into the river. We screamed as we thought that this may very well be the end of us.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

 _So, this is how it ends? Our heroes at the mercy of a river? Never to see each other again? I don't think so, but talk about your cliffhangers. Will Barriss survive in this new world with her new friends? Will she be able to reveal her past to them? Why was a comic book left in her place? And more importantly, will they even accept her as a friend if and when she does reveal her past to the others?_

 _All of these questions and more will be answered later. So read on, and see what happens in the next chapter of The Book of Digimon!_

* * *

 _ **Alright, I'm gonna go update Ahsoka the Dragon Jedi and Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern. If anyone would like to continue this story, PM me. Or, if you guys want me to continue this story, leave a review and I'll do it! See ya next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, you guys asked for it. This story is now a full story written by yours truly. Also, unless I say otherwise, every chapter of this story will be from Barriss' Point of View. Got it? Okay, good. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Digimon Digital Monsters!**_

* * *

 _ **Luminara Unduli's POV.**_

* * *

As I walked away from the cell containing my Padawan, I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. My Padawan - the Mirialan that I had watched grow from a child to a young woman - was to be executed for her actions tomorrow. It was just too much for my heart to take!

I have no doubts that the council was planning on making me take a new Padawan in order to make me sever all ties with Barriss. PFFT! Ch'yeah right!

I stopped walking halfway down the hall of the prison. The more I thought about Barriss' words, the more they seemed to make sense to me. She was right about one thing; we really have lost sight of what the Jedi are really supposed to be. We were meant to be peacekeepers, not warriors.

When the Clone Wars first began, Master Windu had stated that we Jedi would help, but we would not actively participate in this battle. And yet, here we are now.

"Is everything alright, General?" Rex asked.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. I knew that everything is NOT alright, but I don't want to snap at the Clone. But I was broken from these thoughts when we heard feminine screaming coming from… my Padawan's cell!

" **Barriss!"**

I immediately ran towards the cell with Rex hot on my heels. But when we got there, Barriss was already engulfed in a rainbow colored light, and transported somewhere. And in her place was a very thick book. But it looked more like one of those comic books that Barriss used to read when she was fourteen.

Rex dropped the Ray Shield, and we walked in. Tentatively, I picked up the book and silently read the title.

" _Digimon…? What in the galaxy is a Digimon?"_

I opened the cover, and loudly gasped at what I saw on the first page.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What?" Rex asked, but I didn't answer. I was too shocked to do so.

"TH-TH-TH-THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"WHAT?!" Rex asked again.

This time, I did answer him. I showed him the page, and he too gasped at what he saw.

"Barriss is IN the comic book! We must report this to the council at once!"

"Right away, General!"

We ran like heck towards the council chambers to report our findings. I just hope that they will listen this time instead of jumping to conclusions. Force knows we've had enough of that for awhile.

* * *

 _ *****Insert Digimon Theme Song*****_

* * *

 _ **Birth of Greymon: Awaken BlackGrowlmon!**_

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

We all screamed as we fell to the waters below. This is double trouble for me, due to the fact that I am not a strong swimmer. I was holding on to VirusGigimon… BlackGuilmon…? Uh - whoever she is - for dear life, praying to the Force that everyone would survive.

" **Sora!"** Biyomon cried.

" **Izzy!"** Tentomon cried after her.

" **TK!"** Patamon followed up.

The three flying Digimon grabbed a hold of their respective human partners and tried to pull them up, but they weren't strong enough and continued to plummet. Palmon grabbed on to Mimi, and attempted to use her vine fingers like grappling hooks in a ledge in the cliff. Unfortunately, that part of the cliff was unstable and broke off.

I'm really starting to wish that I knew a Force technique for this kind of problem. Then I'd be able to at least help the children.

Joe and Gomamon were the first to fall into the water. And it seemed to be a good thing this time, since Gomamon seemed to have a way to help us out of this mess.

" **Fish Net!"** Gomamon intoned as he surfaced.

Suddenly, a whole school of brightly colored fish started to swim closer, and closer together forming a raft of some sort. And a good thing, too. All of us landed on the fish raft, sustaining no injuries whatsoever.

"Whoa. This is some ride." Tai said.

"Understatement of the year, Tai." I said back.

"Hey, look out!" Matt warned.

All of us looked to see what Matt was warning us about, and saw the remainder of the cliff fall into the river along with Kuwagamon. I was about to use the Force to try and protect everyone, when Gomamon acted once again.

" **GO!"** he yelled.

Our fish raft began to swim faster than before as the fish prevented us from being hit by the falling debris and that Digimon. But the huge wave that followed is a different story.

We held on to the raft as tightly as we could as the waters raged and sent us forward at an alarming rate.

" **Surf's up, dudes!"** I joked in spite of the situation.

We didn't have to worry about the rushing water for very long, though. Know why? Because we just washed up on dry land. All of us groaned from exhaustion, although Matt was the first of us to recover from this whole ordeal.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." he said calmly.

"You know, Matt, there is nothing wrong with admitting you're scared." I said before adding "Having courage doesn't mean that we are never scared. It means that we are brave enough to face our fears."

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon joked.

Joe raised an eyebrow, and fixed his glasses. He clearly did not understand the seal Digimon's joke, so Gomamon decided to explain things to the blue haired boy.

"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all this time I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe inquired.

"Gomamon now."

"Gomamon. Hm."

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked.

"Mm hm, now I'm Patamon." Patamon replied.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"I've never heard of that word either." I added.

Izzy put a hand on his chin as he thought about this. Obviously, the boy was very bright, as he figured this out faster than even the smartest of Jedi would have been able to.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy theorized.

And Tentomon confirmed that theory.

"Right, all of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon explained.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon added.

"Barriss, you met me when I was VirusGigimon. Well now, I'm BlackGuilmon."

"And me, I was Koromon. Now I'm Agumon."

We were all amazed by this. I had no idea that creatures like these actually existed, and yet here they are. I was kind of jealous of the abilities of these Digimon, and silently wished that I could do something like their attacks. Besides that Force Lightning I used before.

"When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon replied.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order for it to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained.

"Wait a moment… so that pull I felt in my Force Signature was your doing?" I asked BlackGuilmon.

"Yup. It sure was." she replied.

"I'm going to be getting a lot of headaches in the future, aren't I?" I asked.

"Most likely." BlackGuilmon replied.

I rubbed my temples as I groaned in annoyance. I was already feeling a migraine the size of Kansas coming on. Is this what Master Kenobi has to go through all the time? If so, then perhaps I should invest in some very strong Aspirin. A LOT of Aspirin.

"Force Signature?" Izzy asked. "What exactly is a Force Signature?"

"I'll tell you about it later." I replied.

"So I guess you guys don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asked Biyomon.

"Sure don't." Biyomon replied.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." was Tentomon's reply.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon said to Mimi while spinning a bit.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi complained.

"So I made you change. That is so cool!" TK said.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon said in agreement.

"My mom warned me about strangers." Joe said.

I noticed the hurt look on Gomamon's face, and got a bit miffed. If there was one thing I regret, it's taking my friend for granted. I still have no idea what compelled me to blame Ahsoka for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, but I intend to keep these children on the straight and narrow. Starting with Joe.

"Now Joseph, you should know better than that! Gomamon is not a stranger! You hurt his feelings by insinuating something like that!" I scolded.

I could see from the boy's crestfallen face that he regretted saying something as stupid as that.

"Sorry." He said to me.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and softened my voice a bit. Though I retained my firm tone.

"I know you are, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Seeming to understand what I meant, he turned to Gomamon.

"Gomamon, I'm sorry I thought of you as a stranger." he said.

"That's okay, Joe. After all, I'm your friend for life." Gomamon said, happy that Joe apologized.

"Okay, come on, what're we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If there was a payphone nearby, we could call the police, or a firefighter, or my mother." Joe said.

I looked at him with an expression that said "really?".

"Okay in that order, no, they'd be no help, and how would your mother be of any help here?" I asked.

"Barriss is right. Besides, we don't even know where we are." Tai added.

"We know where we started. Up there, on that mountain." Sora stated.

"I say we forget about going back, and explore around here." Matt suggested.

And quite frankly, I agree with him. It would be pointless to go back, since that mountain must've been Kuwagamon's territory. And if we went back, we'd just be attacked again. But Joe seemed adamant about not doing anything else.

"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are." Joe objected.

"And do what? Wait for Kuwagamon to find and attack us again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt said, siding with me on this argument. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is North." Izzy added.

"Wait I do!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said, making Izzy sweat drop.

Even I had sweatdropped at such a ridiculous joke. But I understood that Tentomon was merely trying to help lighten the mood.

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"You know, if we get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait, are there more giant monsters like that giant beetle?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon said

"Ick!" Mimi yelped.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt bragged.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked.

Tai nodded, hoping for the best.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said.

"So, okay, you're all digimon. But what about all these monsters, are they all digimon too?" Tai wondered.

"It's creepy. And dangerous." Sora said before asking "And what happens when it gets dark?"

I too was starting to get a little worried with all of these unknown variables suddenly rising up. Sora has a point. It's possible that nighttime predators might come out when we least expect it. I can't protect us from every threat in this new world.

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt asked in return.

"That phenomenon would be completely unnatural." Izzy said.

I looked at Izzy like he just said something stupid. Wait - he has.

"Izzy, we've been transported to an entirely different world, I can shoot lightning from my fingers, and we are also surrounded by Digital Monsters. I'd hardly call any of this natural." I told him.

"She kinda has a point there. How can any of this be labeled as natural?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said.

"I agree with Tai. Come along, younglings." I said.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Matt asked.

That stopped me in my tracks. I looked to Tai for an answer, and he looked back at us while smirking. For some odd reason, I did not like that look on his face.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." Tai replied.

"The ocean?" Matt asked in return.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said.

"Let's water ski home." Matt joked.

"Funny." Sora said.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe said.

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said.

"Wait for me!" Joe said.

All of us started walking downstream with Gomamon swimming in the river alongside us. We really didn't want to walk in silence, so we decided to converse with each other. Namely with our Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful!" Sora said in awe.

Yeah, they're really different; I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy replied.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe said with a stuffy nose.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked rhetorically, making Gabumon chuckle.

Ignoring Matt's smart aleck response, walked over to Joe, and put my hands to his head; right where his sinuses were located. I started calling upon the healing powers of the Force, and began killing the virus that was causing Joe's hay fever. It didn't take long to cure, and I could definitely hear that Joe's breathing rhythm had greatly improved.

"Is that better?" I asked, removing my hands.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. How'd you do that?" Joe asked me.

I cringed a bit at that question, but I answered him anyway.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story. One that will have to wait for later."

Joe didn't look all that happy with my answer, but he at least accepted it.

"Digital monsters, who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." Tentomon said.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled, then discharged electricity from his wings, making Izzy jump back.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon replied.

He then jumped in the air in an attempt to fly, but he wasn't really going anywhere. In fact, if anything, he was going in reverse.

"Wow that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that, watch!" Biyomon bragged.

She then started to fly as well, but was going as fast as Patamon, and in the same direction. You guessed it - she's stuck in reverse.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon replied.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said.

I noticed Palmon blush before she asked "Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi said.

"Honestly I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"Once I get back, this is gonna be one great story." Tai said.

"Yep!" Agumon said.

"But, not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

That got me very worried. I knew that there might be many new enemies in this world, but more creatures like Kuwagamon?! That's just asking for one of us to get killed off! Now I REALLY wish that I still had my Lightsaber! I was broken from my musings when Gabumon and BlackGuilmon sniffed the air.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said with a content sigh.

"I'm with ya there, brother." BlackGuilmon said in agreement.

"Ha ha! Everyone in the water!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Hey let's build a giant sand castle." TK said.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit!" Mimi whined.

"Cheer up, youngling. It could be much worse." I said in a joking manner. "You could have brought an outdated bathing suit."

"Wait a minute. Listen." Matt ordered.

We all quieted down for a moment, and heard the sound of a ringing phone. Several phones, to be accurate.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

We all kept walking towards the beach, and lo and behold, there were several payphones lined up along the shore. While this solved one problem, I got an uneasy feeling about those phone booths.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said in joy.

We quickened our place to a run as we tried to get there in time to answer. Tai and Agumon made it there first, but when they did, the ringing stopped. Rather abruptly, if I do say so myself.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai wondered.

"Well that's bizarre." Sora added in disappointment.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

That theory was kind of offensive to me. I may be an alien, but I certainly wouldn't try to trap a human. But something just didn't seem right to me about these things.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I thought aloud to myself.

Good thing none of the kids or Digimon were paying attention to what I said.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said, not realizing that Matt was joking.

"The question is, what're these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe exclaimed.

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked.

That stunned all of us. Even me.

"You all really don't know what a parent is?" I hesitantly asked.

BlackGuilmon just shook her head no, confirming my suspicion.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Joe said with a straight face.

I walked up to a phone booth. I never had to use these things during my time as a Jedi, but I decided to see if I could help in any way.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked back.

"Izzy, for a smart child, you certainly are asking a lot of silly questions today." I said with a teasing smirk. "What are phone booths commonly used for?"

"Oh." Izzy said with a small blush. "You can use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on!" Joe exclaimed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the one thing that the clones didn't confiscate. My lucky quarter - the only currency to my name. I really didn't want to spend it, but if it meant helping these children, then so be it.

Tai was the first one who's phone call was answered, but the replies were not exactly what I thought they'd be.

"Hello? Hey mom, it's me." Tai said.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour, and 90 seconds." The phone said.

"Something's wrong, or mom's flipped." Tai said.

"Tomorrows forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." Mimi's phone said.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back." Matt and TK's phone said.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up, and have a nice day." Sora's phone said. Sora huffed angrily in response.

"Any luck?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora said angrily.

"Weird." Tai said. "I got a strange feeling about this."

After hearing the replies that everyone else had gotten, I was a little more than hesitant to make a call. What if it didn't work? What if I got a stupid reply like "this winter we will be experiencing giant balls of furry lava the size of dinosaurs in your area."? I shook my head. I have to at least try.

I inserted my quarter into the slot, and dialed the only number that I know like the back of my hand. I just hope that these things work on holo comms as well as they do with other phones. I waited a few moments as my phone rang. Soon enough, I heard the voice of my surrogate mother on the other line.

" _This is general Luminara Unduli speaking. Who is this?"_

"Master Luminara…" I breathed in relief.

" _BARRISS!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?"_

* * *

 _ **Luminara's POV.**_

* * *

Rex and I were in the council chambers with the whole council present, along with Knight Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and surprisingly Ahsoka. After reporting my findings to the other council members, we were now following along in the comic to see what was happening.

At first, many of them - mostly Mace - were skeptical about this. But once we showed them proof, they believed us. Now, we're reading along as my Padawan used a Force Lightning to fend off this giant, red beetle known as Kuwagamon - saving the younglings in the process.

"Barriss has shown that she is still on the Light Side of the Force, honorable council. Would a Sith ever risk their life to protect a group of younglings like that?" I asked them.

"Hmmm… shown that she is still on the path of light, former Padawan Offee has. Chose to drive away Kuwagamon instead of killing him, she did." Master Yoda said.

"And yet she still used a Dark Side technique to do it." Mace Windu countered. "Need I remind you all of her crimes? She is still sentenced to execution. There's no changing that."

I scowled at the attitude and words of my fellow Jedi. There have been many times that I have wanted to slap him upside the head for such comments, but I restrained myself - just like this time. Just barely. I was going to comment on that when Anakin noticed something.

"Masters, take a look at this." Anakin urged.

We did, and grew very confused. This started after the page where Barriss and the younglings found those payphones.

"That's impossible! The pages are blank!" Ahsoka gasped.

And she was right. All of the pages after that one were plain white sheets of paper. But that doesn't make any sense. Surely something must have happened to fill in these pages. That's when my Holo Comm went off.

I pulled it out of my pocket, and saw that the number was unlisted. That struck me as odd.

"Please pardon the interruption, masters, but I need to take this." I said as I answered the call. "This is general Luminara Unduli speaking. Who is this?"

I half expected this to be some sort of sick prank call, but the voice I heard on the other side made my eyes widen in shock.

" _Master Luminara…"_

" **BARRISS!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?"**

Not waiting for a reply, or for the others to recover from my outburst, I plugged my Holo Comm into the main one in the council chamber. When I turned it on, I was so relieved to see the image of my Padawan. She might not be able to see me, but at least I can see and hear her.

"Oh, Barriss, thank the Force you're alright!" I said, relief clear in my voice.

 _"It's good to hear from you too, master Luminara."_ Barriss replied. _" You are probably not going to believe what I've been through recently."_

"You mean the fact that you found an odd, digital machine that transported you to a place known as the Digi-World, you met seven younglings and made friends with creatures who call themselves Digimon, and now you're trying to find a way to get home?" Master Skywalker summarized.

Even though Barriss couldn't see us, we could see that she had gone wide eyed and slack jawed. Clearly, she thought she'd have to explain everything to us. But that's not the case this time.

" _How did you know all of that?!"_ Barriss asked, still in shock over what Anakin had just said.

Master Plo decided to field this one.

"Barriss, when you were transported, a thick comic book was left in your place. We have been reading it, and following the events that you have been going through." Plo explained.

"Yeah, I mean you risked your life to try and save those younglings. That's not the work of a Sith, Barriss. That's one of the actions that only a Jedi would make!" Ahsoka added.

" _Ahsoka? Ahsoka, is that really you!?"_ Barriss asked, clearly not expecting to hear her voice.

"Yeah, it's me. I came back to the temple with some new evidence about the Temple Bombing." Ahsoka replied.

Barriss looked especially confused about that bit of information. As far as she knew, she herself was the terrorist that attacked the temple and killed all of those innocent people. How could there be new evidence?

" _What do you mean? Wasn't I the one who bombed the temple?"_ Barriss asked.

"That part is true, but you didn't do so if your own accord." Replied Jedi Master Oppo Ranthesis - who had remained silent up until this point. "It turns out that Admiral Tarkin was working under orders from Darth Sidious to control your mind and bomb the temple. Their intent was to get you and Ahsoka killed so that Knight Skywalker and Master Unduli would possibly turn to the Dark Side of the Force."

That really shook my apprentice up. She looked ready to deny everything, and blame the whole mess on herself. But I wasn't about to let her do that.

"Barriss, please don't blame yourself for what happened. That wasn't you. You were being controlled by the Sith for a horrendous crime that would have caused great problems for everyone." I gently reassured her before asking "My Padawan, did you mean any of the things you said during that trial? Any of it at all?"

She seemed to think long and hard about what she needed to say, but soon replied to us.

 _"I did mean some of it. The Jedi Order has lost its way. We were meant to be keepers of the peace, not warriors on a battlefield!"_ she said before adding _"When the Clone Wars first started, master Windu himself stated that we would not actively participate in this war. And look what happened!"_

"She has a point." master Kenobi said, agreeing with Barriss.

"Hmmm, grown very wise you have, Padawan Offee. Try to contact you again later, we will. Meditate on this information, this council must." Yoda said.

 _"Yes, masters. Goodbye, and may the Force be with you."_ Barriss said as the hologram went blank.

I looked back to the comic, and saw that many of the pages now had pictures of the events that currently happened on them. It appears as though we now know why they were blank.

The events that are supposed to happen in the future… haven't happened yet. Master Yoda is right, we really need to meditate on this. Too bad Barriss hung up before I could tell her that Ahsoka decided to rejoin the order as Anakin's Padawan.

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

Once I was done with my call, I knew what I had to do. But i have to wonder… why is Joe still trying to make a phone call?

"Maybe this one will?" Joe said.

"To leave a message, press 1 now. To leave a fingerprint, press 2 now. $15 dollars for the next 3 minutes." Joe's phone said.

"Okay, next one." Joe said with determination.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai answered.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said. "So far, the only one of us who succeeded in calling anyone was Barriss."

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said.

"Hey wait. We might not be able to call out, but someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt said.

Tai and I gave Matt a look that said "You're kidding, right?"

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." Matt said.

Tai looked at the rest of us, and saw that we all could use a little rest. I may be a former Jedi, but even I've got limits.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too. That, and Barriss said she'd explain to me what she meant when she said "Force Signature"." Izzy said.

I looked at the ground and sighed. Somehow, I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just wished that it was later.

"Okay, younglings, someone bring Joe over and I will tell you everything. But I'm afraid this story does not have a happy ending." I told them.

Sora managed to drag Joe away from the phone booth he was using, and I began to tell them my story. I told them about my Mirialan heritage, about the Jedi Order, the war that was being waged on the whole galaxy, even about… the bombing of the Temple. I also told them about that new information that Ahsoka told me about, which seemed to have eliminated their fear of me being a murderer.

By the time I finished my story, there were various reactions. TK and Mimi were crying, Tai and Matt were furious, and the rest of the younglings looked stunned. Even the Digimon looked mad at Tarkin.

"...And that is everything that happened up until I was transported here."

BlackGuilmon snorted purplish black fire from her nostrils, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she growled in anger.

"If I ever get my claws on that Tarkin, oh, you don't wanna know what I'd do!" she growled.

TK and Mimi were hysterical, so I just hugged them, figuring it would calm them down. Just like how master Luminara did that for me so many times when I was still her Padawan.

"How could he do that to you?" Mimi asked through her tears.

"I don't know. There're just some terrible people out there." I replied.

"They're a bunch of bullies!" TK said.

"So, you're from another dimension?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" I asked in return.

"And hard to believe." Sora said.

"Oh, you truly believe that? Then explain to me how I shot that lightning out of my fingers without having to be a Digimon." I retorted.

Sora looked as though she was trying to come up with a good explanation, but couldn't think of anything. She ended up lowering her head in defeat.

"Touché." was Sora's reply.

"Anyway, does anyone have any food at all?" I asked.

"All I have is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said.

"If anybody's got a pink one I'll trade." Mimi said after she and TK calmed down.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"And more importantly, why does mine look so different from the rest of yours?" I asked in return.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart," Izzy said, but then his stomach growled. "Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit some bandages and some medicine but that's about all I got." Sora said.

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera, oh and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy said.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said surprised.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked accusingly.

"Uh, let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai said.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said.

"Aside from my own digital device, I'm afraid that I don't have - huh?"

I felt something on my left hip, and looked to see a deck holster clipped to my left hip. I opened it, and pulled out a deck of strange cards. Cards that I know I didn't have when I was imprisoned.

"Where'd these cards come from?" I asked.

"Maybe they go with your Digivice." BlackGuilmon suggested.

"You think so?" I asked in return.

"I know so. I mean, why else would it have a card swipe on the side?" She retorted.

I had to admit, that did make sense. But I had no ponder this as TK broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey look at what I got! Check it out." TK said.

He opened his bag to reveal a bunch of junk food, like chips, candy bars, etc. Typical for a small child.

"Wow, look at all those goodies, why don't you be a good little boy and share those with your sweet Mimi?" Mimi said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, turning to his big brother.

"Forget it." Matt said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Hey Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora asked.

"Well let's take a look." Mimi said. "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

Everyone of us was slack jawed. Perhaps even a little bit buggy eyed.

"What… who… why?!" I stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one." Mimi said.

I was about to possibly Force Choke Mimi, until she said one crucial detail.

"Besides, it's broken."

" _Well, I suppose that makes sense."_ I thought to myself as I calmed down.

"Well so much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora added.

"Hey, where'd Joe run off to?" BlackGuilmon asked.

We all looked over to see Joe standing in a phone booth, once again attempting to make a phone call.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephone won't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said.

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Joe, hey Joe, look, you've got all the food!" Tai said.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe asked.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi, today her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"Think he likes ya." Palmon said.

"No way." Mimi denied.

"Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"That bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Mimi, listen, you can't try to avoid taking responsibility like you're doing. You need to take up some extra responsibility every now and again." I scolded.

"Guys, guys, listen the most important thing now is we got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said.

We were all now sitting in a circle, ready to divide the food evenly amongst ourselves. Except for Gomamon - who was floating peacefully in the ocean, looking ready for a nap.

"Okay let's figure this out." Joe said. "There's eight people times three days, times three meals comes to-"

"72 meals." Izzy said.

"Right, so split it evenly between us we have enough-"

"Enough food for three days." Izzy said.

"Right. Oh, uh exactly, I guess you knew that." Joe said.

"But guys, when you add in the digimon we only have enough for 2 hours." Sora said.

"Oh that's right." Joe said.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon explained.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon replied.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's divide the food amongst the eight people here." Joe said.

"This is great; I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said, while he and Agumon were chowing down.

I figured that it couldn't hurt too badly, so I gave BlackGuilmon a rice ball.

"Thanks, Barriss." she said gratefully before popping the whole thing in her mouth.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai said. "Besides, Barriss gave BlackGuilmon a rice ball.."

"Oh, thanks a lot for throwing me into the sarlacc pit, buddy!" I said sarcastically.

"You people make me crazy." Joe said.

"You really need to learn how to relax, Joe." I quipped.

Suddenly, Gomamon heard a growling noise and got on guard. The other digimon seemed to have heard it as well. I too sensed something was wrong, and got ready for combat. Biyomon stood up, and stared at the ocean.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." was Biyomon's reply.

As soon as Biyomon said that, a huge spout of water burst out of the sand. It smashed through all of the phone booths, sending them up into the air. We all ran away when the water got too close. And a good thing too, because the phone booths soon came crashing down over where we once were.

Suddenly, a giant hermit crab shell with spikes on it began tunneling out from under the sand.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon replied.

"That's not true Tentomon!" BlackGuilmon exclaimed. "This must be his territory!"

Shellmon looked like a pink dinosaur from the waist up, but the rest of him was inside his spiral shell. He also had funny looking tentacle like hair.

"Attacked by two digital monsters on the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe asked in irritation.

We all started to panic as Shellmon started using his front arms to drag himself towards us.

"EVERYBODY UP HERE!" Joe called as he climbed up a hill.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by Shellmon when he got sprayed by a stream of pressurized water. He screamed as he ended up falling back towards us.

 **"JOE!"** Gomamon cried, only to get attacked as well.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" BlackGuilmon shouted, as she led the other digimon into battle.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon intoned as he shot a ball of Fire at Shellmon.

" **Virus Breath!"** BlackGuilmon intoned as she breathed blackish purple fire at Shellmon.

Both attacks hit their marks, and did some damage. But when the other Digimon tried to use their attacks, none of them worked! The other Digimon were easily swatted away by Shellmon's massive hands. I decided to try and help by shooting a blast of Force Lightning at Shellmon, but only succeeded in hitting his shell.

"What's happened to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt commented.

Agumon and BlackGuilmon got closer to Shellmon, and attacked once again. This time, their attacks did much more damage than before. I even managed to graze Shellmon's flesh with my Force Lightning.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered.

"DON'T LET UP!" I added.

"Why is it only Agumon and BlackGuilmon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned.

"Gabumon." Matt said.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon groaned.

"That's it; Agumon and BlackGuilmon were the only ones to have eaten." Sora said.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have the strength to fight." Matt added.

"Agumon! It looks like it's just you, me, Harry, and BlackGuilmon now!" Tai said.

"Then give us a diversion." Agumon and BlackGuilmon said.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly, over here!" Tai said as he ran past Shellmon.

"No don't!" Sora pleaded.

BlackGuilmon launched a Pyro Grenade attack at Shellmon and hit him in the eye, while Agumon hit his face with a Pepper Breath. I didn't have enough power left to do any Force techniques - and I know why. Even I was too hungry to generate any attacks. But at least I could still melee.

"These should work!" Tai said.

"Good idea!" I added.

We picked up a couple of metal poles from the broken phone booths, and began to use them as makeshift weapons.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he jabbed Shellmon's exposed flesh.

I too managed to do some damage, only I used the sharp end of the pole I had. But we both dropped our weapons as Shellmon used his hair to grab me and Tai!

"Hold on guys!" Agumon said.

Shellmon turned his attention to the two dinosaurs, and trapped them both with each of his legs. I watched helplessly as Shellmon fired his attack at the remaining members of our group.

 **"WATCH OUT! He's going to get everyone, and there's nothing I can do."** Tai cried out.

We both screamed in pain as Shellmon used his tentacles to crush us in his iron grip.

 **"TAI/BARRISS, NO!"** Agumon and BlackGuilmon criedd.

I thought for sure that I was going to die as I felt my ribs strain under the pressure of Shellmon's grip, when suddenly, both of our devices began to glow.

 **"DIGIVOLVE!"** Agumon and BlackGuilmon shouted.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

 **"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**

Greymon looked like a Ceratosaurus, had orange skin with blue stripes, sharp claws and teeth, and a brown helmet similar to that of a Triceratops.

" **DIGIVOLUTION!"**

" **BLACKGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**

BlackGuilmon's Digivolving process was much different than Agumon's. She was enveloped in a type of egg made of purplish black colored data, and her skin peeled off to reveal a grid in the shape of her underneath. As her body began reforming, she became roughly the same height as Greymon, but was entirely different. She grew a pair of horns that were much like those of Allosaurus, her claws were longer and sharper, and she had a blade-like claw on the outside of each forearm. A spiky white mane grew from the top of her head to the base of her neck, and her body became more muscular while retaining her more feminine appearance.

The egg exploded outwards, and she snorted black fire from her nostrils. Oh, and her mouth was now full of sharp, dagger-like teeth.

" **...BLACKGROWLMON!"** she yelled upon completion of her Digivolution.

The sudden increase in height of the two new digimon knocked Shellmon onto his back, sending both me and Tai flying. Luckily, we landed softly on the sand. Well, as softly as one could land after literally being thrown. Greymon and BlackGrowlmon chuckled at Shellmon.

"Whoa he did it again, now he's Greymon." Tai said.

"And she's BlackGrowlmon." said.

Our digimon were ready to fight. Greymon and BlackGrowlmon versus Shellmon! I can tell you right now that this is going to be a serious clash of the titans.

Shellmon charged at Greymon, but Greymon grabbed him by the head and started pushing him back. In retaliation, Shellmon fired water from his head, but Greymon and BlackGrowlmon's flames were too much for it. Greymon and Darktyrannomon threw Shellmon into the air.

 **"Digi Nova Blast!"** Greymon intoned, firing a huge ball of fire at Shellmon.

" **Black Exhaust Flame!"** BlackGrowlmon intoned, as she launched a huge stream of black flames with a powerful roar at Shellmon.

The two attacks hit Shellmon with enough force to launch him back into the ocean. The dinosaur and dragon then shrunk back down, and turned back to normal. Or, at least as normal as they could be.

"Agumon!" "BlackGuilmon!" Tai and I cried out as we ran to our partners.

"Are you alright? You poor little guy, Agumon!" Tai said.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked.

"Are you okay BlackGuilmon?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. You were almost crushed to death!" BlackGuilmon said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay." BlackGuilmon said, giving me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there!" Joe said, still trying to call someone for help.

"Operator? OPERATOR!" Joe shouted.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"Alright you talked me into it." I said, as he walked up to Joe. "Come along, now. We might as well leave before Shellmon decides to come back for round two."

Joe paled considerably at the thought, and rushed back to the others with Gomamon not far behind. I tell ya - kids these days. And when I got back, I noticed that the other Digimon were enjoying a nice meal. I decided that I could stand the hunger a bit more, and let them have the goodies.

But apparently, BlackGuilmon didn't want me to go hungry, and handed me a chocolate bar. I smiled in thanks, and took the candy. It may not be the best choice of food, but it's better than nothing.

"If you want any more, just say so." Sora said.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said in agreement.

"In that case we should go back to the forest, because if anyone is looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe said.

"Joe, weren't you listening earlier? We're the first humans here. Who's going to look for us?" I asked.

I was beginning to wonder if this youngling ever listened to anything or anyone outside of school.

"Besides Joe, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back there is a big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here there must be people to use them." Izzy said. "So I think it makes good sense to find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora replied.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai exclaimed.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Tai, you pick the direction." Agumon said.

"I'm with you all the way, Barriss! Let's show the Digi-World our radiant awesomeness!" BlackGuilmon declared while striking an absolutely redonculous pose.

But I certainly agreed with her. This may be very strange to me, but this adventure is going to be fun!

"Then let's get out of this place!" Tai exclaimed.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt added.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I laughed.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said.

 **"DIGIMON!"** We all cheered.

* * *

 _ **There we go! I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I worked very hard on this chapter. Also, I'd like your opinion on something. Should Barriss get her old Lightsaber back, or build a new one while in the Digi-World. If you want her to build a new one, please include these three things.**_

 _ **Blade color**_

 _ **Type of Saber (regular, Saber Staff, etcetera)**_

 _ **Material that the hilt is made from.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Digimon!**_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's POV.**_

* * *

We had just finished the first book when a strange phenomenon occurred. The book actually cloned itself! All of the pages except for the first one are completely blank, but the cover shows primarily Matt and Gabumon. It also shows this blue and yellow sea serpent on it. I wonder why?

"This whole situation is making my brain hurt." Anakin complained.

"Believe me, Anakin, you're not the only one who is feeling confused about this whole situation." Obi-Wan added.

Master Luminara seemed to be in very deep thought. Not that I blamed her. I mean, aside from her Digimon, Barriss was practically unarmed in an entirely different world! I'm willing to bet money that the council was regretting their decision to confiscate her Lightsaber. But, at least the Force hasn't abandoned Barriss.

"I just don't get it." I said.

"Get what?" Plo-Koon asked.

"Why Barriss was transported to a world that probably only exists in a comic book." I clarified. "I mean, what reason could there possibly be for this to happen?"

The others seemed to ponder my words. Even they seemed to know that something doesn't add up about this whole situation.

I just hope that Barriss has the know-how to get herself - and the others - out of this mess with their lives. Suddenly a small light appeared on the cover of the book, and it sucked in a blank journal. We looked to the next page to see that while Barriss was sitting on a rock, the book hit her in the head before landing in her hands.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Shaak Ti asked.

* * *

 _ **Garurumon**_

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

" _Dear Diary,"_

" _I've never really kept a diary before now, but I suppose it's like the old saying goes; better late than never. Anyways, me and the others recently fought off another Digimon known as Shellmon after stumbling across a row of payphones. But even though we fought with all we had, we were severely outmatched in the beginning. And both me,Tai, Agumon, and BlackGuilmon were almost crushed to death by that maniac! My aching ribs are a testament to that."_

" _But before we could quite possibly die, a miracle occurred. Agumon and BlackGuilmon gathered up enough strength from within, and Digivolved into Greymon and BlackGrowlmon. They briefly fought with Shellmon, and managed to send him packing! Quite ironic that the king of the seas was defeated by a couple of landlubbers, eh?"_

" _We've since moved on from the beach, but we're still quite close to the ocean. I'm going to stop writing for know, since we still need to find a good place to set up camp. But I'll be sure to check in again when I get the chance. Have nice day."_

" _Love, Barriss."_

I closed the journal that had quite literally hit me on the head, and walked back over to the others. Tai and Agumon were currently looking out to the waters below the cliff, and I couldn't help but admire the view. Not having to fight in a war made it far easier to just enjoy sights like these.

BlackGuilmon was relishing in the tropical ocean breeze, and it gave me the urge to do this. I reached up over my head, and removed the cap that kept my hair concealed. I never realized how good it felt to wear my hair like this, as I let my long, brown hair fall freely down my back. If I'm being honest with myself, I'd say I feel like a teenager again.

But that's when I overheard Tai speaking with Agumon.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai said.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you stay that way?" Tai asked.

I had to admit, I too was curious as to why Agumon and BlackGuilmon don't just remain as Greymon and BlackGrowlmon. Fortunately, Agumon seemed to have an answer.

"I can't." Agumon said. "But even superheroes need a rest."

That last comment caused Tai to fall over from how ridiculous it sounded, and would've fallen over the edge if Agumon hadn't caught him by the shirt. We all shared a good chuckle at Tai's antics, but we soon found ourselves worrying when we heard a growl followed by heavy footsteps.

We looked back to see a new Digimon walking into the area. It looked like a cross between a Rhinoceros and a Monoclonius Dinosaur. It was a quadruped that was highly muscular, with light grey skin, green eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, three toes on each foot, and black colored armor covering it from head to tail. The armor was primarily on his snout, back, tail, and legs, and he had a single horn on his snout with red markings on his neck frill.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry. He's a pretty laid back kind of Digimon. And I should know - I'm good friends with a Monochromon." BlackGuilmon replied.

The Monochromon continued to roar, and glared in our direction. I must admit, this action did make me very nervous.

"Although, It is wise to be a bit cautious around a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon warned.

"Then he must be starving, 'cause he's coming right at us!" Tai exclaimed with fear in his voice.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi added.

"Don't worry, kids! We can take him, so long as there's only one of him!" I declared.

But it appears as though the universe just LOVES proving me wrong. We heard another roar from behind us, and saw ANOTHER Monochromon advancing towards us. The only difference between the two being that this newcomer has a scar on his snout.

"Uh, perhaps I spoke too soon…" I muttered.

"There's two of them!" Joe yelped.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt panicked.

We all yelped and dived behind a rock as both Monochromon charged at each other. We heard the sound of metal against metal as their horns locked. We watched in both awe and fear as these mighty Digimon fought like wild animals. One of the Monochromon hit a rock with its tail and hit his enemy in the eye with some of the debris.

It was truly a stunning sight! I just HAVE to write this down in my diary later, but for now, there was still one question left unanswered.

"Something must've set those Monochromon off." Tai deduced.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon answered.

We watched in amazement and still slight fear as the first Monochromon charged at the intruder, and rammed him full speed with his nose horn.

"They can just have it, then!" Palmon said before running off.

Mimi yelped before following after her Digimon partner, and I knew that we'd surely be killed if we stuck around. So the rest of us followed the girl and her walking plant.

Back at the fight, the enemy Monochromon had the current territory holder around his neck with a jaw vice. But none of us paid any attention to them as we ran deeper into the underbrush.

"THEY CERTAINLY DON'T NEED US HANGING AROUND!" Tai called in panic.

"Don't we know it!" BlackGuilmon said in response.

As we were running, it appeared as though, we'd make it out without injury. But TK ended up tripping over a rock.

"TK, COME ON!" Matt urged as he stopped to help his brother.

"GUY, HURRY! THOSE MONOCHROMON WON'T STAY BUSY FOR LONG!" I called.

"Right, we're coming!" TK called back.

We couldn't see this happening at the time, but as the two Monochromon continued to fight, they got closer and closer to the cliff's edge. It wasn't that much longer until they both leaned over too far, and fell over and into the briny blue.

Once we were absolutely certain that we were clear of most dangers, we slowed our pace down to a nice walk. But several hours had passed since then, and everyone was getting very tired. Although I was less winded than the others, due to my time out on the battlefield.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai irritably demanded.

"No! My feet hurt!" Mimi complained.

"Maybe if you took your boots and socks off, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon suggested.

And he was right about that. I had taken off my footwear some time ago, and found it to be much less painful to just walk around with my shoes off. Besides, mine were all torn up due to being very old. Unfortunately, Mimi was having none of it.

"I can't walk in dirt in my bare feet." Mimi said.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi said in disgust.

But Palmon didn't let that discourage her. And I understand where she's coming from. Palmon is a living plant, so it's only natural that she loves the feel of dirt under her feet.

"Now, Mimi, we are in the wilderness now. You need to learn that you are not going to have the comforts of home with you at all times. So please, at least TRY to tone down on the complaints." I instructed before adding "Besides, I find the feel of cool dirt under my feet to be therapeutic in times like these."

"It appears as though we may be losing our light source." Izzy said.

"What a weird sunset." Sora added.

The child was right. The sky was now a brilliant mix of orange, yellow, and pink. With a little bit of red mixed in for a bit more of a fiery hue.

"This whole island is weird! And who knows what will come out at night?" Izzy said, raising his voice slightly.

"Wait, I detect water!" Tentomon said. "Stay here, while I check it out."

The insectoid Digimon flew up above the canopy, and perched on a tree. He looked around a bit before reporting his findings.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right! It's a lake full of fresh, clean water and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite." Tentomon reported.

"Maybe I'll finally get a chance to soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said.

"YAY, WE GET TO SWIM!" Gomamon cheered.

He tried to rush off towards the water source, but was stopped by Joe grabbing a hold of his tail.

"Gomamon, wait! You better make sure it's safe first!" Joe warned.

"That's why we need to stop all the complaining, and keep walking!" Matt instructed.

"Everybody's hungry. We need to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said in agreement.

We all kept walking, and very soon we arrived at the lake. Like Tentomon said, it was full of fresh, clean water that was no doubt teeming with aquatic life. Looks like we have food and water for the night.

"Alright! This looks like the perfect place to set up camp!" I said.

"I'm with Barriss. It should be safe to camp here." Biyomon added.

"I love camping outside." Sora said.

And yet, once again, Mimi had to keep complaining.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked sarcastically.

I could sense that the girl was about to argue, but she gasped as she saw something on an island in the lake. It was a metal vehicle that was meant for ground travel, but it seemed to have steel beams attached to the roof. The lights turned on, but I saw no one inside from here.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Looks like a trolley car." TK replied.

"The lights just came on!" Izzy said.

"Maybe there are some real people inside." Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out!" Tai said.

We all started running towards the island, intent on finding out if anyone was on board that thing. Luckily, there was a land bridge connecting the island to the mainland, so we were able to get across to it.

"Maybe they can take us back home! In air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi said.

"Mimi, hold up!" Tai instructed.

He and Agumon were the first to enter the car, but were sorely disappointed by what they saw.

"Bummer, it's empty!" Tai said.

"Totally empty!" Sora added.

"No trolley's this clean." Izzy said, inspecting the floor.

"Oh goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi said as she sat down.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, children." I said. "Doesn't anyone remember those phone booths on that beach? Something equally dangerous could happen here!"

"Yeah, like this thing suddenly moving all on its own." Joe said in a joking manner.

"Possibly. But then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai theorized.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora said.

"Oh, can we eat now?" Tentomon asked.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai replied.

We all moved out to do a bit of hunting and foraging for dinner, eager to fill our empty bellies. I was actually hungry enough to eat a moose at this point. That's when I heard Izzy have an outburst.

"GOMAMON, STOP PLAYING IN THE WATER! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them all away!"

"Yum, yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch!" Tentomon said as he munched on the fruit.

While perched on Agumon's head, Patamon was bloating as he powered up a Boom Bubble. He fired the attack, and knocked a banana shaped fruit out of a tree. Unfortunately, the fruit got stuck on Gabumon's head and gave him a major headache.

" _He's gonna feel that in the morning."_ I thought to myself as I collected firewood with Tai and Sora.

Biyomon laughed a bit at her fellow Digimon's misfortune.

"You should watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." She said.

She flew up to a tree branch, and began to try and pull a fruit free free from it's stem. With little success, I might add. Meanwhile, Palmon had just stopped Mimi from picking some mushrooms.

"Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!" Palmon warned.

Thankfully, Mimi was smart enough to heed Palmon's warning.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best!" Mimi said.

"Aw, stop." Palmon replied, eating up the praise.

Back at the campsite, we'd just finished building a nice fire pit for our cooking fire.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

"Yeah, but how will we light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this." Agumon said as he and BlackGuilmon ran up.

They both shot a small Pepper Breath and a tiny Pyro Grenade at the sticks in the fire pit, and made us a nice, warm campfire.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai praised.

"You were very helpful too, BlackGuilmon." I added.

Agumon just laughed lightly at the praise, while BlackGuilmon soaked it up like a sponge. Of course, she was a little bit prideful, but I suppose it's merely a personality quirk of hers.

"Hey, look it!" TK called.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy added as they ran up to us.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai said.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt said as he thanked his brother.

Fortunately, I prepared for just such a case as this. I sharpened a few sticks using a rock I found, and wasn't at all happy with seeing Tai holding the fish above the fire in his attempt to cook it.

"This is where I really wish we had a microwave." Tai said.

"Me too, because you'll lose your fingers like that!" I scolded. "You really should use a stick."

"And how did you come up with that?" Tai asked as I used my cooking method on the fish.

"I've spent a lot of time on the battlefield, so I'm used to cooking like this." I replied.

Night soon fell on our campsite, and everyone was now enjoying a nice dinner. I wasn't eating, since I still felt these children would need the calories more than me. But as I was watching the sky, I overheard Matt and TK speaking to each other.

"Matt, mom only ever lets me eat fishsticks." TK said.

"I won't tell." Matt replied.

"And never eat with my fingers." TK continued.

"TK, it's alright!" Matt said.

He definitely sounded like he was losing his patience rather quickly. Thankfully, Tai was there to keep a fight from breaking out.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai said.

TK seemed a bit unsure, still, but soon started eating as hunger won over reason. I was soon joined by BlackGuilmon, who was holding a fish in both hands. She looked a bit worried for me, though I don't know why.

"Barriss, you can't keep starving yourself like this. You need the calories if you're going to survive here in Digi-World." she said to me.

"Thank you for the offer, BlackGuilmon, but I'm not hungry." I replied.

However, my growling stomach gave me away. I blushed an intense scarlet color from my body betraying my thoughts. Well, as scarlet as my olive green skin would allow. BlackGuilmon shook her head, and held one of the fish out to me.

"This really isn't healthy for you, Barriss. Just eat a fish, and get some food in your stomach. And I'm not gonna take no for an answer!"

Sighing in defeat, I sat up and accepted the fish from my Digimon partner. She sat down next to me, and we just started looking at the stars as we ate. At least until a thought crossed my path.

"Have you at all noticed that Matt treats TK more like a pest than a little brother?" I asked. "What's that about?"

"Maybe he's still learning how to be a brother. I wouldn't know, since Digimon don't really have families." BlackGuilmon replied.

"I suppose that's possible."

We were interrupted from our conversation when Joe walked over to where we were sitting. He appeared to be in deep thought as he looked to the sky.

"What are you doing, Joe?" I asked.

"I've been trying to determine which direction we've been going in, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I can't find the North Star anywhere." Joe answered.

That's when I too noticed that the stars do look a bit different. They certainly don't look like any I've ever seen. But then again…

"You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the North Star, then it's probably on the other side of the world." BlackGuilmon said.

"So then it's possible that were in the southern hemisphere." I added.

"I suppose it's possible." Joe said in agreement. "That is, if we're even still on Earth."

"I've never heard of the planet Earth." I said.

Joe nodded as he seemed to understand. After all, I'm from an entirely different galaxy. I haven't seen all that there is to see yet. We were broken from our talk when Patamon let out a big yawn.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK said.

Patamon curled up next to the boy, and we all soon heard a faint snoring coming from some of the other Digimon. We looked over to see Gomamon and Palmon had fallen asleep as well. Tai stretched as he too let out a big yawn.

"I'm getting pretty tired myself." Tai said with a yawn.

"Hold up, I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy suggested.

"That's a good idea. So, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not TK." Matt denied.

"Aw, come on, Matt! Me too!" TK whined.

"No! You're too young, and you need your rest!" Matt denied further.

I walked over, and put a hand on TK's shoulder as I knelt down to look him in the eye.

"It's okay, little one. I can handle the night shift." I assured.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi complained.

I let out an irritated sigh. What did I just tell her about complaining? Before I could scold the girl, Tai decided to be a troublemaker and started taunting Gabumon.

"Hey, Gabumon, you'd better watch out, because Mimi might try to steal your fur while you're sleeping! So if you feel a tug on your fur, it might be her about to cut your tail off!"

Tai laughed as Gabumon ran away a bit.

"Stop it, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon demanded.

"QUIT IT!" Matt shouted, shoving Tai.

That got everyone's attention right away, and awoke the sleeping Digimon. I knew that things were about to get ugly, but I had honestly hoped that a fight wouldn't break out.

"WHAT'RE YOU BUGGIN" ABOUT?" Tai asked in irritation.

"GABUMON TOLD YOU TO STOP, SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Matt shouted back, answering Tai.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tai rebuked.

The two boys grabbed each other by their shirt collars, making it seem like this fight was going to escalate.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!" TK begged.

The child's pleas for them to stop worked, and the elder boys "humphed" just turned away from each other. Joe walked up to the two, and attempted to change the subject.

"You'd both make great guards, so who's first?" Joe asked.

"I am!" Tai volunteered.

"I'll go next!" Matt followed up.

"I'd better stay up with them, just to make sure they don't try to kill each other. After all, six eyes are better than four." I said.

"Well then, make it eight eyes, because I'm here to back you up!" BlackGuilmon declared.

TK sighed in relief, and Patamon yawned as he was about to fall asleep again.

"How about if Izzy goes next, and I finish up the night? I propose the rest of us trek back to the bus, and try to get some shut eye." Joe suggested.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Everyone followed Joe's plan, and trekked back to the bus. It wasn't exactly the best sleeping accommodations, but it was definitely better than being exposed to the elements. The Digimon had made up a little bed of leaves to sleep in on the floor of the trolley.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi whined.

And yet, once again, Mimi finds some reason to complain.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora said.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy said in agreement.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK added before nodding off.

" _Thanks for reminding me, TK."_ Sora thought sarcastically as she too fell asleep.

" _My feet still hurt."_ Mimi mentally whined as she drifted off.

" _Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the Jedi that Barriss told us about. Maybe they knew we needed it."_ Izzy theorized in his sleep.

" _I hope I don't get any monster cooties."_ Joe thought as he removed his glasses and fell asleep.

The other Digimon weren't far behind their partners as they too fell into dream land. But one member of this little group and his Digimon friend were far from sleeping. In fact, they were both just resting their eyes at the moment. At least until Matt spoke up.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked back.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." Matt ordered.

"Why, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now go!" Matt replied.

"Because you want me to keep TK warm." Gabumon said in realization.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Matt denied.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon said, getting up from his chair.

"Whatever." Matt muttered.

Gabumon went and laid down next to the younger child, using his fur to keep him warm. TK woke up a bit from the change in temperature, and looked to see Gabumon sleeping next to him. He immediately knew who's doing this was.

"Thanks, Matt." TK said tiredly.

Matt just sputtered a bit, and turned away with a small bit of pink coloring his face. It wasn't long after that little interaction that the lights to the Trolley turned off on their own. The only available light source being the fire that they lit earlier.

Tai yawned as he grew more and more tired by the minute. He wasn't used to staying up this late, and really wanted to sleep. But Barriss, BlackGuilmon, and Agumon seemed to be holding up okay.

"Tai, you don't wanna fall asleep on your first night watch!" Agumon said.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm gonna go to the lake and splash some water on my face." Tai replied.

As Tai walked over to the lake, he failed to notice that he had walked over something that was a bright red color. Something that started to move on its own. And in the lake, bubbles began to agitate the water's surface before everything went calm again.

After Tai splashed a bit of cold water on his face, he woke up more, but not from the water. It was from a noise he heard behind him.

"Who's there?" Tai asked, ready to fight.

But he dropped his guard when he saw that it was only Matt.

"Oh, it's you. What's the matter? You think I can't do this on my own?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"I couldn't sleep." Matt said.

"Oh? And why not?" Tai asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad, it's just being here, and having to watch TK," Matt explained.

"I've been meaning to ask, do you two even live in the same house?" Barriss asked, walking up to the two boys.

"Not anymore. We're half brothers, and we don't get to see each other much." Matt answered.

"Oh, I see. It must be quite hard for you to act like a big brother then, huh?" Barriss said.

Matt just sighed and walked away. Barriss could only watch as the boy continued to bottle up his emotions. Just as she had done so much before. She and Tai walked back to the fire with Tai commenting that Matt was "a little strange". But they, along with their Digimon, looked back in Matt's direction when they heard a sound.

It turns out that Matt was sitting on the shore playing a harmonica that he had on him. And he played pretty darn well, if I do say so myself.

"What a wonderful sound!" Gabumon said as he walked up to Matt.

Matt didn't pay him any attention as he continued to play his harmonica. The sound seemed to calm the local wildlife. But Tai wasn't so amused by the sound.

"To a saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead." Tai muttered.

"I've never heard any sound like this." Barriss said to herself as she enjoyed the music.

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

As we continued to keep watch, I closed my eyes and tried to tap into the living Force. But it seemed harder to do this than it should have been. This shouldn't be possible, since I can feel that the Force is stronger here than it was on Coruscant.

But as the clouds cleared from the sky, I got a very ominous feeling again. Just like those times with Kuwagamon and Shellmon. Only for some reason, it felt like there was nothing I could do this time.

Tai started moving the sticks in the fire around to keep them burning, but he yelped and moved back in surprise as a burning stick flew out of the fire pit.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" Tai warned.

As the stick landed on that red thing in the ground, I could swear that I heard sizzling. Suddenly, that big, red thing began to move and the tremors put out our fire. BlackGuilmon and I got ready for a fight as the waters began to turn more and more violent.

The tremors could even be felt from the shore as Matt and Gabumon grew worried.

"OH NO!" I heard Matt cry out.

Suddenly, a huge pillar of twisting water began to rise up from the lake, and my Digivice started beeping. I unclipped it from my belt, and aimed it at the pillar of water that dissipated to reveal a huge beast!

It has a long, serpentine body, a gold colored, bony helmet on its head, small flippers on its sides that might've been pectoral fins, and a mouth full of needle sharp teeth. A holographic circle with a picture of this Digimon appeared above my Digivice's screen. It also started giving me information about this guy.

"Be careful, everyone! That's Seadramon; he's a Champion level, sea serpent Digimon. What he lacks in intellect, he more than makes up for in strength with his long, muscular body." I explained.

The hologram disappeared as I looked back at Seadramon. I could hear the other's screams of fear from the Trolley.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked in a panicky tone.

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" Mimi shouted.

"The Trolley's starting to move, a-a-and I don't think it's taking us home!" Joe said.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy panicked.

"OH NO, SEADRAMON!" Tentomon added.

Seadramon moved away from us, and began dragging the island along with him. It ended up breaking the land bridge in the process.

"WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN FOR SURE!" Mimi panicked.

"Stay calm, Mimi. We're going to be okay!" I said, trying to calm the kids down.

But Seadramon didn't seem to be paying attention to us. He just kept swimming and started pulling us by his tail.

"The land's moving!" I heard Matt say in shock.

"Hang on, we're going for a ride!" Agumon said.

"It's like we're riding a monster longboard!" Tai added.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he knows we're here." Izzy said.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon explained.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said as the island stopped.

"Yeah, nothing is ever certain." BlackGuilmon added.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon scolded.

Me and BlackGuilmon looked at Tentomon like he had lost his marbles, while Tai and Agumon said in unison "What? I didn't do anything!"

We all screamed as Seadramon began to pull his tailfin out of its stony prison.

"I guess he DOES know we're here!" I yelped.

Seadramon pulled his tail under the water, causing steam to rise up from it. It must've been underneath our campfire, and got burned from when we were cooking.

"That big, red thing was his tail!" Tai said as he realized what happened.

Seadramon looked at us and and growled. Obviously, he was downright pissed off at us.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon said.

In response to this, Seadramon slammed his tail into the island, causing us to fall flat on our backs. He sank back into the water, and geared up for another attack.

"He's coming back, and he's not happy!" Tai warned.

All we could see was the shadow of the mighty sea dragon as he attacked again. I could feel that he rammed the bottom of the island, and the force of the blow sent the island rushing forward again.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE SHORE!" Joe shouted.

"THIS IS REALLY GONNA MESS UP MY HAIR!"

" **MIMI, WE'RE ABOUT TO BECOME FISH FOOD, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!"**

" **TK!"** I heard Matt cry as he dove into the water.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know that my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm gonna stink." Gabumon said before he dove in after Matt.

Matt began to swim as quickly as he could to try and protect his brother. An admirable trait, I must admit, but I'm not certain he can do much in this situation. We were a bit relieved that the island stopped, but there was just one TINY problem on our hands. Other than Seadramon, I mean.

"Great, he's left us in the middle of the lake!" Tai said.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back?" Izzy suggested.

"Judging from how mad Seadramon is, I'd say that your idea is not optimal." I replied.

Just then, Seadramon surfaced and roared at us. He looked just as hungry as he is angry.

"Look out, he's attacking!" Tai yelped.

"Come on, you guys! Let's send him back to the fish heap!" Agumon said.

"No problem!" BlackGuilmon said in agreement.

" **Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon intoned, shooting her green flames.

" **Boom Bubble!"** Patamon intoned, releasing a concussive bubble.

Both attacks hit Seadramon right in the face, making him grimace from the small amount of damage he took. I too tried to help by launching large fists made of Force energy at Seadramon, but they just bounced off of his hard scales.

" **Poison Ivy!"** Palmon intoned.

She attempted to use her vine-like fingers to snare Seadramon, but her reach wasn't great enough. Tentomon flew up to Seadramon, and tried to attack as well.

" **Super Shocker!"** Tentomon intoned.

But just like my Force Fists, the electricity just bounced off of the sea dragon's armored hide. Now it was Agumon's turn.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon intoned.

He shot a fireball at Seadramon, and hit him in the face, but it did no damage. I needed to think of something. Something to help us. That's when BlackGuilmon got an idea.

"Barriss, do you still have that deck of cards?" she asked.

"Yes, but why?" I asked.

"I think that those cards are the key to giving me a power boost." BlackGuilmon explained.

"I don't know if this will work, but I'll give it a try."

I reached into my deck case, and pulled out three cards. One of them had the picture of six angel wings on it, another had a picture of a target like you'd see on a sniper's scope, and another had a boxing glove with a plus sign on it.

" _Let's pray to the Force that this works."_ I thought to myself.

I began to swipe each individual card through the slot on my Digivice, and white light illuminated the area as I did. I don't know why, but I feel as though these words are the trigger to activation.

" **DIGI-MODIFY… AERO WINGS, POWER, AND TARGETING ACTIVATE!"** I intoned.

This seemed to have the desired effect as BlackGuilmon sprouted the wings from the card, and took to the air. She flew a safe distance from Seadramon's head, and let him have it!

" **Pyro Grenade!"** BlackGuilmon intoned.

She shot her attack at Seadramon, and BAM! Got him right in the kisser! Her attack made him roar in pain as it turns out that card gave her attack even more power than before. But I knew we'd be doomed if something didn't happen soon.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai urged.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time." Agumon said.

"What about you, BlackGuilmon? Can you Digivolve?" I asked as she landed next to me, making the wings disappear.

"Sorry, Barriss, but my Digivolution is a no go." she replied.

"But you have to!" Tai urged further.

"Maybe our bodies haven't fully recovered from the last fight." Agumon hypothesized.

"But if you guys can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, OVER HERE!" we heard Matt call.

"MATT!" TK called back as he and Gomamon ran to the edge.

Matt was still swimming as fast as he could, with far more determination than most Jedi would have.

"MATT, BE CAREFUL, OR THE MONSTER WILL GET YOU - AH!" TK warned before he and Gomamon fell into the water due to another strike from Seadramon.

" **TK!"** Matt yelled in worry.

After a few seconds, Gomamon surfaced with TK riding safely on his back. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding when this happened.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe cheered.

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai urged.

"Get out, fast! It's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon warned.

And he's right. Seadramon just came back, and was ready to keep fighting. But Matt seemed to be a lot calmer than I thought he would be.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt assured."

"Right." Gomamon said as he swam to shore."

" **Hey, over here, you overgrown water lizard!"** Matt taunted as he swam away from the island with Gabumon close behind.

Seadramon hissed as he looked intently at Matt. I knew that look anywhere. I'd seen it on Ahsoka's face many times in the past. It's the look a predator gets when they zero in on their prey.

" **Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon intoned, shooting his icy blue fire at Seadramon.

I noticed that this time, he took more damage as opposed to what he received from the other Digimon. And I could tell he was not amused! Using the end of his tail, be swatted Gabumon clear out of the water.

" **I HATE FIIIIIIIIISH!"** Gabumon hollered as he flew through the air and onto our island.

Matt yelped as he was soon pulled under by Seadramon. I went to make sure that Gabumon was okay, while at the same time trying to think of a way to save everyone.

"It's all my fault! Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" TK said.

"Oh no!" Tai yelped.

We all looked to see Matt with the end of Seadramon's tail coiled around him from the neck down, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. The boy screamed in pain as he felt his bones straining under the pressure.

"This is not good. Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!" Tentomon said.

" **Matt, hang on!"** TK called with tears in his eyes.

Matt was in too much pain to respond. I could tell that he was struggling just to breath from the powerful tail that was crushing him in a vice-like grip.

"Patamon, you've gotta help Matt! Hit him with a bubble boom!" TK pleaded.

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now." Patamon said before asking "Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?"

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help." Gabumon replied.

" **GABUMON!"** Matt yelled.

We all looked and saw that Matt couldn't hold out much longer. I cursed my own powerlessness as I watched helplessly.

" **Hang on, I'll find a way to save you, if it's the last thing I do!"** TK declared.

" **MATT, HOLD ON!"** Gabumon called before adding "I don't understand any of this, but I have to help Matt! What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?"

Just then, I noticed a strong glow coming from Matt's Digivice. I knew one thing for certain - Gabumon is Digivolving! And just in the nick of time, too. I don't know if Matt can hold out much longer.

" **MATT!"** Gabumon yelled.

" **GABUMON!"** Matt called back.

We backed up a bit in astonishment as Gabumon's body was enveloped in a golden yellow light. Just like what happened to Agumon in the fight against Shellmon.

" **GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARURUMON!"**

Garurumon is a large Digimon that resembles a wolf covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur. He had three, blade-like spikes coming out of each shoulder, dagger-like teeth, and pink claws.

He started running across the land, and pounced at Seadramon, howling as he did. First Garurumon struck the sea dragon's tail, causing him to drop Matt back into the water. Using the Force, I pulled Matt out of the water and brought him back to dry land. But I also saw Seadramon thrashing about in pain while Garurumon held on with his conical teeth.

Eventually, the aquatic Digimon shook off the wolf Digimon, and slammed him under the water

"Are you okay, Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked after catching his breath.

No sooner than when he asked that did Garurumon breach the surface of the water, and hit Seadramon in the eye with his tail. The giant sea dragon screeched in pain and tried to hit Garurumon with his tail, but the Strike did no damage.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo!" Tentomon commented.

"That's astonishing! So he must be invincible!" Izzy said.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out." Tentomon replied.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai quipped.

"He could be." Agumon admitted.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon said indignantly.

Finally, it seemed like Seadramon had enough of being a land Digimon's punching bag. He opened his mouth, and exhaled a freezing cold gust of wind that started to encase Garurumon in a thick layer of ice, along with the water around him.

"Oh no, Seadramon's using his Lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon said in horror.

At first, I was worried that Garurumon was finished. But he proved me wrong when he broke out of the water and fought back. It was yet another moment that was definitely going in my diary as a full pager.

" **Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon intoned, shooting blue fire from his muzzle.

It broke through the icy wind and hit Seadramon right in the face, and going down his throat in the process. Seadramon stopped his attack, and roared in agony as he toppled over into the water. While Matt and the others cheered at this, I was very worried about the big guy. That kind of thing happening could've caused severe damage to his throat and lungs.

Seadramon rose above the water and roared one last time before sinking back into the depths of the lake. I don't know what was driving me to do this, but I discreetly used the Force to keep Seadramon from sinking any further into the water.

" _I'll help you, big guy. Don't worry."_ I thought to myself.

The sun rose up over the horizon, and I saw Gabumon walking back onto the island. He must have changed back from Garurumon when the battle ended.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said.

"You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt praised.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother." TK thanked.

"Any time, little friend." Gabumon replied.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" TK said, praising his brother.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf-man!" Matt joked.

We all cracked up laughing at that pun, and I almost released my hold on Seadramon. But now, it was Joe's turn to break up the merriment. Thankfully, with something that wasn't a complaint. I've had enough of those for awhile, thank you very much.

"Okay, okay, very funny. But how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch." Gomamon replied as he dove into the water. " **Fish Power!"**

Once again, several brightly colored fish schooled together and started pushing our little patch of land back to shore.

"What's this guy's deal with fish?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I wish I knew, my friend." I replied.

It didn't take long for us to reach dry land, and we all disembarked. Me and BlackGuilmon went a bit a ways away from the group for a bit, so that I could attempt to heal Seadramon. And yet I could still hear their conversation as we walked farther away, thanks to the Force.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow? I promise, I won't take your fur." Mimi promised.

"Actually, I'm beginning to detect a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon was able to Digivolve." Izzy said.

"You're right, Agumon and BlackGuilmon were the only ones who could do it before!" Sora added.

This definitely got my attention. I began having flashbacks of the first time BlackGuilmon became BlackGrowlmon, and realized something. She and Agumon only Digivolved when we were in danger. That must be the answer! Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble!

Well, I'll think about that later. For now, I need to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Are you ready for this, BlackGuilmon?" I asked.

"I still think you're crazy, Barriss, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing." BlackGuilmon replied.

Nodding to my friend, I used the Force to drag Seadramon onto the shore… what the heck? Who is this?

"Huh? You DID grab Seadramon with the Force, didn't you?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I'm positive. I recognize those burn marks." I replied.

"Then, why is there a Betamon in front of us?" she asked.

Betamon is an amphibious Digimon. It's body is green with six blue stripes, it has four legs that have a single white talon each, and a bright orange sail on its back. This made its design look like that of a small Dimetrodon.

The poor thing opened its eyes, and saw us. Its first instinct was to try and get away, but it let out a feminine moan of pain and clutched its aching body where its throat might have been.

"Don't move! I'm a healer, and I'm going to help you!" I said in a soothing voice.

I placed my hands on Betamon, and began to use the healing energy of the Force. I could sense the damage to Betamon's throat and lungs healing at a rapid pace, and its heart rate and breathing soon went to normal parameters. Betamon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, stranger. You really saved my fish sticks this time." Betamon said in a feminine voice, revealing that she was a girl.

"You're welcome, Betamon. My name is Barriss Offee, and this is BlackGuilmon. If you don't mind my asking, can you please tell me what you remember happening last?" I asked.

"All I remember is Digivolving, and then anger. Lots and lots of anger." Betamon said. "I must have dark Digivolved into Seadramon again. I normally have an entirely different Champion level Digimon."

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Yes, it has. But only when I get very mad or panicky. Like if someone takes my food, or I get stuck and can't get free. Like when my tail got stuck in that island." Betamon explained.

Well that certainly explained things. Betamon was just scared, and didn't want to get killed. I don't blame her. I've seen the horrors of war, and know that it can be easy for one to give in to their fear. Me and the two Digimon sat there in a comfortable silence as we listened to Matt as he resumed playing his harmonica. None of us noticed a ball of light teleporting somewhere else, as we just listened to the music, and let it lull us to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you like this chapter. Also, I'm still accepting ideas for whether or not Barriss should build a new Lightsaber. Here are the guidelines in case you forgot._**

 ** _Blade color_**

 ** _Type of Saber (regular, Saber Staff, etcetera)_**

 ** _Material that the hilt is made from._**

 ** _Also, whoever can guess Betamon's real Champion form in this story will get a shoutout next chapter. Here's a hint. It's not a Digimon from the first series._**


	4. Chapter 4

_*****I still don't own anything! You know the drill.*****_

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _You won't believe what happened to me and the others last night. After narrowly escaping a fighting pair of Monochromon, we thought that we had found the perfect campsite to rest for the night. And, for some reason, something called a "trolley car" appeared out of nowhere. No one was in it, but it at least gave us a form of shelter for the night._

 _However, just when we thought we'd found a peaceful area to rest in, we were attacked by yet another rogue Digimon known as Seadramon. We tried to fight back against him, even finding out that I can indeed use those trading cards in combination with my Digivice. Unfortunately, Seadramon was just too strong, and our Digimon just hadn't recovered enough to be able to defeat him. Add into the fact that Agumon and BlackGuilmon hadn't recovered enough to Digivolve, and you've got a recipe for disaster._

 _But just when we'd thought all was lost, Gabumon mustered up the power needed to Digivolve into Garurumon and defeat Seadramon! I managed to save Seadramon, who had De-Digivolved into Betamon, and now we're heading out once again._

 _Love, Barriss._

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's POV.**_

* * *

After reading the second volume entailing my old friend's adventures, I decided to do a bit of meditation to clear my head. It wasn't working. At all.

So many questions kept passing through my mind. Why was Barriss sent to this "Digi-World" of all places? What are the Digimon really? And how are we supposed to bring Barriss home?

I sighed and got up from the floor. I needed a clue, and a glass of water. One of them, I knew where to find.

As I walked through the halls of the Temple, I could sense that a lot of other Jedi were having a very hard time staying focused on their own tasks. Not that I blame them. This whole thing was making my brain hurt more than usual. But I do know that I need to help Barriss in any way I can. Even if she is stuck in a comic book.

I stopped walking when I felt something hit me on the head. Really hard.

"AGH!" I cried as I fell on my butt.

I held my head where the object hit me, feeling a bump beginning to form, and silently cursed at the pain. Something that Skyguy has always told me NOT to do.

" _Damn it, that kriffing hurt!"_ I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes and looked at the item that hit me, and gasped at what it was.

"A Digivice…! But how?"

Indeed, it is a Digivice. It's the same kind that Barriss has, only it's a different color scheme. Whereas Barriss' Digivice is a combination of silver, black, and red, mine is more of a seafoam green and ocean blue combo. I picked it up and looked at it for a moment, not really sure what I should do.

That's when the screen began to glow with a rainbow colored light, and I braced myself to be transported to Digi-World. But instead of that happening, a small portal of light opened up in front of me. I was a bit confused about this, until something came out of the portal and landed in my lap. It was Betamon! She really IS real!

Then that means…

"The other Digimon in the books… they're real too!"

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt Betamon stir. She opened her eyes, and looked up at me and instantly brightened up. She seemed to know what was going on, even though I don't.

"You must be Ahsoka Tano." Betamon said.

"Yes, that's me. And I'm assuming your name is Betamon." I replied.

She nodded with a big grin on her face.

"Yup! Barriss told me that you've been watching her through a comic book, and I knew that someone here was meant to be my partner and friend for life." Betamon explained. "And guess what? You're the partner that I've been waiting for!"

I was surprised by this new information, but at the same time I was really excited about this whole thing. I'd be able to help Barriss even more than before with a Digimon partner by my side.

"This is huge! I've gotta tell the others about this!" I said excitedly.

I clipped my Digivice to my utility belt, and ran towards the council chambers with Betamon in my arms.

* * *

 _ **Biyomon Gets Firepower**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

As our group of Digi Heroes was traversing a forested terrain, they noticed something flying overhead.

"It must be some kind of aircraft." Matt said.

"It looked like a giant, flying gear." Sora added.

"I'm telling you, the Jedi are no doubt sending out search parties to find us." Izzy said.

"Yeah, and maybe they hit us with some sort of Anti Gravity Ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe theorized.

Barriss rolled her eyes at that claim. She knew for a fact that such technology was currently nothing more than science fiction. But it was highly plausible that such a device could one day be created. Still, she wasn't so convinced.

The older kids were broken from their talk when TK yelped as a root gave way from under his foot. Fortunately, Tai managed to catch him in time.

"Oh my!" Barriss yelped. "Are you okay?"

"Boy, that was scary." TK said.

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

"TK, you must be more careful!" I said a bit harsher than I meant to.

"That could've been a snake, or worse!" Tai added.

Oh, thank you SO much for bringing up the possibility of venomous snakes and other such deadly creatures, Tai. In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm right there.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry. Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" TK asked after apologizing.

"No, just giant, flying killer bugs, and other unpleasant Digimon." Biyomon replied.

"Don't you worry, TK, I'll take care of them!" Patamon declared.

I watched in amusement as TK giggled and hugged his Digimon partner. Childhood innocence is something I wish I still had. But thanks to the Separatists and their war, many of us younger Padawans and Initiates have grown up far earlier than we should have. I was broken from my musings when Sora spoke up.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora said.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go?" Matt asked before adding "We don't even know where we are!"

"This whole thing is silly. I say we keep moving, and try to find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai suggested.

Not surprisingly, Biyomon and BlackGuilmon took offense to that statement. I'm really going to have to teach these children the meaning of the word "tact".

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked while BlackGuilmon growled at Tai.

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right, we need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We just need to stay calm and stick together." Sora said. "Let's remember we're in this together."

"Together sounds good." Biyomon said in agreement.

"We're with ya, sister!" BlackGuilmon added as I nodded.

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork, and I'm sure that we'll find out how to get back. There's no reason to split up, because we'll figure it out…"

"Um, Sora? I hate to break up your speech, but you may want to open your eyes." I said.

She did as I instructed, and saw exactly what I was seeing. The others were completely ignoring her, and left without us! Have they never heard the phrase stay with the group? Oh well, I'll scold them on that later. Right now, we need to catch up with the others.

"WELL, THANKS A LOT FOR WAITING." Sora called sarcastically.

"Move it right along, folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour is the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please." Matt joked.

" _We're lost, and he's making jokes."_ I thought to myself, resisting the urge to hit my head against a tree. I'm pretty sure Sora was having similar thoughts.

"Hey, wait up, my shoelace is broken!" Joe called.

"You need new shoes." Mimi said. "Ooh, new shoes."

"Look; telephone poles!" Matt said.

We followed Matt's line of sight, and saw that he was right. It's a whole desert full of telephone poles. How strange that those things would actually be in a place like this. I'm actually beginning to get a serious case of déjà vu just thinking about it!

"I say we follow them and see where they lead." Matt suggested.

"That's not much of a plan, but it is one." BlackGuilmon relented.

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe said.

"So what else is new?" I quipped.

"Look! It's the Jedi spacecraft again!" Izzy exclaimed.

"And it's headed for a close encounter!" Matt added.

We looked up and saw that the flying object was indeed about to make contact. A cloud of smoke appeared at the crash site where that strange thing hit the side of a mountain. I don't know what it is about that thing, but it's making me uneasy in more ways than one.

Soon enough, our little Entourage was making its way through the desert. And it's much harder on me, since I'm the one wearing black clothes. Not the best choice of color for walking in a desert. I think Ahsoka posted something like that online once. Maybe I should consider telling her to keep off the Twitter.

"It's so hot! I can feel the heat all the way up through my socks!" TK complained.

And I'm not much better off, since I'm going it barefoot.

"Well TK, maybe you should keep your shoes on." Matt subtly scolded.

We kept walking for a few more minutes, but in this heat it felt like hours. It wasn't long before Mimi started complaining again, which I just know is going to drive me absolutely insane! Even though this heat is a very good reason to complain!

"This hot desert air is destroying my complexion! How much farther is it?!"

"Mimi, is that ALL you're worried about?! We'll be lucky enough to even SURVIVE this hike!" Joe snapped.

And he would be right. We have no food or water, so we won't last much longer at this rate.

"Hey, has anyone besides me noticed that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked.

We took a closer look and saw that Sora was right. There was no connection between the polls and the wires! How odd.

"She's right! I wonder if these actually ARE telephone poles? Maybe they're some odd Sith equivalent?" Izzy theorized.

"Izzy, I don't think the Sith would gain anything by making communication systems that are inoperable." I said to the computer genius.

"Hey, remember those phone booths and that streetcar?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah. What about 'em?" Izzy asked in return.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if anybody else remembered." Mimi said.

I could literally feel a vein bulging in my head from how angry I was getting. Mimi is a sweet kid, but her ditzy city girl personality could probably turn mother teresa into an axe murderer.

"That's it! Doomed! The heat's baked our brains and we're all going to end up like roasted piglets!" Joe exclaimed.

"Just remain calm, Joe, we've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said.

"Psst! Izzy! Come here, Izzy!" Tentomon said to his partner. "I think we'd better find some shade for Joe, and quick."

That's when Mimi started humming as she walked up to Joe. But what could she possibly be so happy about at a time like this.

"You'll never believe what happened to my favorite watch." Mimi said.

"What?" Joe asked.

Mimi smiled and giggled as she held up… is that another compass?! Where'd she get that?!

"The heat melted the numbers right off!" Mimi joked.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure carry around a lot of compasses." Tai remarked as we gathered around.

But as we were checking Mimi's compass to see which direction North was, something strange happened. The compass needle began to spin out of control, drawing a collective gasp from all of us.

"Of course, none of them actually work." Tai said.

"What could have caused the compass to spazz out like that? I asked.

"This dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle!" Izzy reported.

Well, that answers that question. It's simply the result of magnetism.

"Oh well, I'm always late anyway." Mimi said.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit!" Sora said.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all of this heat." Izzy suggested.

"Yeah." Tai agreed. "But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?"

" **HEEEEEELLLP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US!"** screamed Mimi.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

What none of the kids knew, however, was that the flying black gear from earlier wasn't destroyed. It was still perfectly intact. And it started spinning within the mountain wall, gaining the attention of the entity that resides within it.

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure and analyzed the relative humidity." Izzy said.

"And what did you find out?" I asked.

"It's really, really hot!" was Izzy's intelligent reply.

"I could've told ya that!" BlackGuilmon quipped.

I wiped some sweat from my brow, really wishing I had something to keep the sun off of my skin. My cowl would really come in handy right about now, but I lost it in the Monochromon scuffle.

"Hang on just a little longer, don't give up now!" Tai urged.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along." Mimi said to herself.

"My head is baking. If this goes on for too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad." Palmon complained.

That's when Mimi did something that really surprised me. She removed her hat from her head and put it on Palmon to shield her from the sun. What a generous thing for her to do! I'm so proud of her for thinking of Palmon before herself!

"Here, you wear my hat for awhile. You need it more than I do." Mimi said.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon said, grateful for a bit of relief.

"Pe-ew! What's that yucky smell?!" TK asked.

I sniffed the air and caught the strong scent of sweat in the air. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the offensive odor as Matt answers TK's question.

"Ugh! Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!"

I suddenly cringed in pain and fell to the ground, causing everyone to stop.

"Barriss, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's my feet… they hurt really bad, and it's not because of all the walking." I replied.

Joe walked over and took a look at my feet before recoiling back a bit.

"You should've kept your shoes with you, Barriss. Even if they were broken, they would've at least kept your feet from getting these burns." Joe said.

Well, that explains why my feet hurt so badly. I yelped as I felt myself being lifted up onto something. I looked down and saw that BlackGuilmon had hefted me onto her back and was now carrying me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you, Barriss! You're in no condition to walk, so until we get out of this desert I'm gonna carry you and you're gonna rest!" BlackGuilmon said.

I sighed in resignation, knowing that it was impossible to win an argument with my Digimon and just let her carry me as we continued onward.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards." Mimi said.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Mimi. An ocean sounds REALLY good right now." I said.

"Hold it, I have to stop!" said Biyomon. "I just don't think I can go any faster."

I don't blame her. The heat's beginning to affect all of us, and not in a good way. If this keeps up for too much longer, we're all going to die of heatstroke! But it seems Sora has an idea.

"You have to stay positive! Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggested.

"Yay! That's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon said as she nuzzled Sora's leg.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better! It might be better to turn around and get out of this desert." Matt said.

Joe nodded in agreement.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that!" Tentomon said.

"Wait! Hold on for just a second, everybody!" Tai said, bringing his telescope to his eye. "If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…"

"What's up, Tai?" BlackGuilmon asked.

Tai leaned in for a closer look, and whatever he saw must mean good news. He's grinning like mad.

"It's not a mirage! It's real water!" Tai said.

"Water?!" Biyomon asked.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are lemons, some sugar and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe said happily.

And I'm inclined to agree. This water is a lifesaving gift from the heavens!

"That looks like a village. Maybe we'll find people!" Izzy said.

"And shade!" Palmon added.

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on." Mimi said.

"Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" TK cheered.

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon asked.

"Great! Let's get out of this desert!" Tai urged.

We all cheered and took off in the direction of the village. Although, I still feel bad about BlackGuilmon having to carry me because of my burned feet. CURSE YOU, HOT DESERT SAND!

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Back at the mountain, that black gear began to spin faster than before as it dislodged itself from the rocky wall it was trapped in. It caught the attention of a humanoid looking Digimon with blue eyes, white stitches in his mouth, and he looks like he's made out of living fire.

The gear flew into the caldera, straight towards this fiery Digimon before embedding itself into his body right where his abs are!

The Digimon stumbled back, holding his abdominal region in pain as something within him began to change.

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

I don't believe this! We finally make it out of the desert and into the village that Tai found only to find out that it's not inhabited by humans or other humanoid aliens, but a whole army of Yokomon! I guess that would explain the cramped living accommodations.

"From far away everything sure looks so big." Tai said.

"But they're so cute and tiny!" Mimi said.

"At least they're not hostile." I added.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" asked one of the Yokomon.

"Me? I'm no Digimon." Sora replied.

BlackGuilmon walked up to the group and set me down near a hut so I could rest a bit. And possibly so she can rest her back for a little while.

"Listen you guys, Biyomon's friend Sora and my best buddy, Barriss over here, are what are called a Human Being and a Mirialan. Yes, we know they look funny, but in spite of this they're actually very nice." BlackGuilmon explained.

"What's a human being and Mirialan?" several Yokomon asked.

"If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in Digi-World?" another Yokomon questioned.

This sparked a lot of excited chatter from the natives of this village. Boy, if only master Luminara were here. She'd know what to do in this situation.

"This is great. We're never going to fit into this village." groaned Joe.

"Relax, Joe, at least the natives are friendly." Tai said.

"Hey, I just said that." I said to Tai.

"Oh my, I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all of my other stuffed animals!" Mimi gushed.

Eh. I won't blame her for that. Even I am not an immune when it comes to all things cute and cuddly. It's a natural weakness for us women. Really, it's amazing that I haven't tried to sneak any stray puppies or kittens into the Jedi Temple during my time there.

But Matt just scoffed.

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear?" Matt asked. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Maybe she's a Trandoshan spy." Izzy replied, referring to one of the enemies I've faced in the past.

"TK is tired and hungry!" Patamon said.

"He's not the only one…" Joe added.

While Sora and I tried to relax and do a little thinking, we both overheard the Yokomon questioning Biyomon. My guess is she was an inhabitant of this village long before this whole debacle started.

* * *

 _ **Sora's POV.**_

* * *

"Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?" a Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon answered.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" asked another Yokomon.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose that I must have picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being, and I've already learned a lot from her." Biyomon replied.

"We still don't understand how you Digivolved. Just what is it about being around a human being that makes it happen?" questioned another Yokomon.

"Sora needed me! I had to protect her!" Biyomon replied.

I drowned out the rest of their conversation as I began to ponder Biyomon's words.

"She had to protect me? Wait a sec, now I get it! That's why she's always following me around!"

I thought back to our previous encounters with violent Digimon after our fight with Kuwagamon, and pieced together the whole picture of this Digivolution thing.

" _When Tai and Barriss needed them, Agumon and BlackGuilmon Digivolved into Greymon and BlackGrowlmon to protect them! And Garurumon did the same for Matt! They Digivolve for us!"_

I began to grin as I realized the best thing since I got to this world.

"We're lucky kids!"

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

"Sora," said Biyomon as she poked the girl's face to get her attention. "We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."

"Oh wow…!"

The whole group cheered at the prospect of a good meal after having gone so long without anything edible. Though Barriss and BlackGuilmon were more subdued than everyone else.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade!" Joe cheered.

"I wonder what Yokomon eat?" TK said.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake." Tai quipped in response.

" _Something tells me that they don't have any of that stuff, Tai."_ Barriss thought to herself.

"Should we tell him?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"He's a big boy, BlackGuilmon. He'll figure it out." Barriss replied.

Meanwhile, Izzy was pondering the possible menu for the night.

" _I wonder what they will be serving? Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, or…"_

"WATER! WATER!" shouted TK.

"Water?!" Izzy questioned.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hooray!" cheered the boy.

Everyone looked to see that TK was right. There was a fountain with fresh clean water spouting out from the top. The perfect thing to quench anyone's thirst.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Miharashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!" A Yokomon explained.

"Forget the world, Mt. Miharashi water is the best in all the Galaxy!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Where's My. Miharashi?" TK asked.

"Up there!" said the Yokomon.

TK looked in the direction that the Yokomon were referring to, and was taken aback by what he saw.

"Hey, that's a live volcano!"

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." said another Yokomon.

Back on the mountain, that flaming Digimon's wound had healed over as the Black Gear seemed to take control of him. He growled as his eyes turned white and flames spewed from all around him! It got so Uber hot that the water in the spring got turned into molten lava! Or was the lava just brought to the surface from the underground magma chamber?

But back in the village, the water in the well stopped spewing as everyone heard a rumbling sound.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise perceives an eruption!" Izzy said nervously.

Everyone quickly backed up as a pillar of fire shot up out of the fountain!

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." TK said.

"What just happened?!" Barriss asked.

"I don't know!" BlackGuilmon replied.

"The water evaporated!" panicked one of the Yokomon.

"That's okay, because the lake is always full of water." said another.

"I'll check it out." Tai said.

"Let's all go." Matt suggested.

Nobody needed to be told twice. The group ran towards the edge of the lake, with Barriss once again having to ride on BlackGuilmon's back. But when they got there, they were shocked to find not so much as a drop of water in the lake.

"The water's all gone!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Where did it all go?!" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug!" TK added.

"There must still be water somewhere! Let's not panic, children!" Barriss said.

They all went over to a well where Tai dropped a wooden bucket attached to a thick rope into it to try and find water. What they got was the sound of something being rapidly burnt away.

"Dry as a bone!" Matt said.

"I won't give up!" Tai declared.

He quickly started to pull up the bucket, but all he got was the burnt end of the rope. RIGHT BEFORE A PILLAR OF FIRE ERUPTED FROM IT AND SENT EVERYONE INTO A FRENZY OF PANIC!

"Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to put out the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi asked.

"Hey, do you remember that Black Gear we saw earlier?" Matt asked.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy replied.

"Great! Of all the hillsides out there it crashes into Miharashi Mountain." Sora said.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe added.

"That's right, the water comes from a lake at the top of Mt. Miharashi, so a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." Explained a Yokomon.

Barriss hummed in agreement knowing that a blockage in a water system can cause many problems for everyone and everything.

"We don't dare go there! The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon! He's hideously dangerous!"

"I want a closer look at that mountain." Tai said as he took out his mini telescope. "You say this Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like."

Tai got his answer as Meramon came into view, sliding quickly down the mountain!

"Nevermind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!"

"HE BURNS UP EVERYTHING HE TOUCHES!" screamed a Yokomon. "He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behavior for him."

As Meramon slid down the mountain, he began to scream as if he were in pain.

" **GRAH! I'M BURNING! TOO HOT!"**

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said.

Meramon laughed as he continued to slide down the mountain on his hellfire rampage. But it sounded different from any other form of laughter.

"This is weird. He's crying." Tai observed.

" **BURNING!"**

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora added.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

" **BURNING, BURNING, BURNING!"**

"Look, he's headed straight towards the village!" Sora said.

"Guys, we'd better decide what to do! I've never seen him move so fast! He's already at the foot of the mountain and now he's heading straight into the forest!"

All of the Yokomon screamed in absolute terror as they witnessed the forest catch fire as it began to burn to cinders. That's a sight nobody wants to see!

"Everybody freeze!" Barriss ordered. "Stay very still."

As Meramon ran through the forest on his crazy rampage, he decided to make a smart remark at those who he now perceived as the enemy.

" **YOU'RE GONNA NEED MORE THAN SUNSCREEN TO STOP ME!"**

"Don't move a muscle!" Barriss ordered.

But BlackGuilmon was seriously on edge. Her Virus type instinct to fight was kicking in, but she still had enough rational thought left to understand that now was not the time to fight.

Meramon quickly made his way through the forest and screamed like crazy as he exited the Forest of Irrelevant Roadsigns.

" **BURN, BURN, BURN!"**

Tai yelped as he saw Meramon enter the desert. And he came to the only solution he could think of.

"Unfreeze…"

The team heard Meramon's screams getting closer and closer as Tai yelled out his plan for a strategic retreat.

" **...AND RUN!"**

No one bothered to argue with Tai. This was one fight that Even Barriss couldn't win using the Force, especially in her current condition.

Meramon was running faster than ever through the desert, but at least for the moment there was no way for his fire to spread. Everyone in the Yokomon Village was running as fast as they could towards the currently empty lake, knowing that it was the only safe place for anyone right now. It was a waterfall of pink as the Yokomons ran down into the empty lake and straight towards the abandoned ship.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Tai ordered.

"Everyone to the rear!" Sora added.

As the Yokomon made it up to the top of the ship, several other members of the group were helping to make sure that everyone was safe.

"Okay, settle down, will you please stop squirming!" Matt ordered.

He and Barriss started placing several Yokomon onto the platforms of the ship in order to get them to higher ground. Even Joe was doing his part to help.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Joe said, bringing in six more Yokomon.

As the Yokomon kept pouring in, Tai and the others made sure that the evacuation went smoothly.

"Keep moving, you'll be okay!" Tai assured.

"Who's not here?" Sora asked.

She gasped as she realized just who was not there with them. Biyomon! Biyomon hasn't gotten to safety yet!

"This is bad!" Sora said.

She took a look and up at the top of the lake was Biyomon! She was up there helping the other Yokomon get to safety, not caring about her own life!

"Come on, run…" mumbled Sora.

"Everyone keep moving, just follow the one in front of you!" Biyomon said to the Yokos.

"BIYOMON, RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! GET OUT OF THERE WHILE THERE'S STILL TIME!" shouted Sora.

"I can't leave until all of my friends are safe, Sora!" Biyomon called back.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to come up there after you then!"

"Hurry!" Tai said before Sora ran off. "Sora, you'll never make it!"

"Hey, where's Sora going?" Joe asked.

"Sora, come back!" Matt begged.

But Sora didn't listen. She just kept on running after Biyomon, fully intent on helping her Digimon friend. And much to Biyomon's relief, the flow of Yokomon has ended as they all made it into the empty lake.

"Oh good, they're all safe now." Biyomon said to herself.

Sora kept running to her Digimon, but gasped as she saw something dangerous approaching.

"WATCH OUT!"

As we look on, we see now that… oh no… it's Meramon!

"BIYOMON, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YA!" warned Sora.

Biyomon looked up just as Meramon reached the edge of the lake. Naturally, she started freaking out.

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!"

But he just swatted her down in response, causing Biyomon to tumble down the slope of the lake.

"BIYO!" cried Sora. "BIYO! I'M COMING, BIYO!"

Sora ran full speed in her attempts to catch Biyomon before she hit the ground. It looked like it was gonna be a close call, what with how quickly Biyomon was tumbling down the slope.

But it would seem that fate was on their side this time as Sora managed to catch her Digimon friend just before she hit the ground, even though this lead to them both skidding to a stop on the ground. Biyomon groaned as they both got up.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Sure… I hope I never do that again, it wasn't very fun." Biyomon replied.

Sora just giggled with a few tears in her eyes as she stood up and hugged Biyomon tight.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." said Biyomon.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora replied.

"You can say that again, my friend."

But trouble wasn't gone yet. Meramon created a fireball in his hand, which Biyomon took notice of.

"Uh oh!" she yelped.

Meramon laughed as he got ready to attack. But whether he knew it or not, he was going to be met with serious resistance.

"We're still in great danger, Sora!" Biyomon said.

"What?!" Sora gasped.

"You stay here, it's my turn to rescue you now!" declared Biyomon.

She got out of Sora's grasp and flew up to meet Meramon head-on. She was through running, and was ready to fight back.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now! **Spiral Twister!"**

She launched her spiraling green fire at Meramon, and managed to strike him right in his upper body, just above where that Black Gear entered his body. Meramon groaned in pain and held his chest as Biyomon used this opportunity to put some distance between herself and her opponent.

"Alright, big red, take that! And that! And that!" Biyomon said with each attack.

But while Meramon felt all of the pain that came with each attack, he didn't seem to become deterred because of it. Instead, the attacks seemed to just be making him stronger. Taking the power from each of their attacks and adding it to his own.

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?" Meramon taunted.

"We've got to help her out! He's too big to handle!" Tai said as several of the Digimon came out to help.

"Yeah!" Izzy said in agreement.

" **FIREBALL!"** intoned Meramon.

Biyomon screamed as she knew that she was too far in his range. And there was no time to dodge.

" **Catch!"**

Meramon threw his attack and scored a direct hit, sending Biyomon falling out of the sky.

" **Oh no! She's hit!"** Sora cried.

She could only watch helplessly as her friend fell to the ground due to Meramon's attack.

"Biyomon…" Sora groaned as she knelt to the ground in worry.

By now, Agumon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gabumon and BlackGuilmon along with Barriss had come out and we're ready to fight.

"Come on, guys, we can beat this monster!" Tai encouraged.

"What we need is teamwork!" Izzy added.

"I'm ready! Gimme your best shot!" Meramon challenged.

And gave their best shot they did. The gathered Digimon each launched their long range attacks at Meramon in hopes of beating him. Agumon fired a Pepper Breath, Tentomon zapped him with his Super Shocker, Gabumon shot a Blue Blaster, Patamon fired his Boom Bubble while BlackGuilmon launched a Pyro Grenade.

Even Barriss tried to help out by shooting her Force Lightning at Meramon. But their attacks did no damage! They just made him stronger and caused him to grow bigger than he was before!

"We need a fire extinguisher!" exclaimed Joe.

"That made him bigger!" Matt said.

And even bigger he did get. It's as if he's absorbing the damage energy and converting it into raw power for him to use!

" **WHY DO I SUFFER SO?!"** screamed Meramon.

"If we knew why he was crying, we might be able to help him!" Tai said.

"Well if fire's not effecting him, I'm guessing it's not heartburn." Izzy quipped.

With a long drawn out groan of pain, Meramon grew until he was bigger than the likes of Shellmon! Truly Kaiju sized proportions.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested.

"Growing pains?!" Izzy questioned.

"Really now, Matt, this is no time for jokes!" Barriss scolded.

" **BETTER GET READY, HERE I COME!"**

Meramon began to slide into the dried up lake just as Biyomon was coming to.

"Sora…?"

She saw how everyone was panicking and could feel the heat as Meramon was almost upon them. Biyomon's eyes narrowed in determination.

"We're all in trouble now! Meramon can not be allowed to win!"

Biyomon stood up, faced Meramon and spread her wings.

"My friends need my help now!"

Sora's Digivice began to glow as something happened to Biyomon. You guessed it. The conditions have been met and Biyomon is now Digivolving to her next level!

" **BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BIRDRAMON!"**

Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon. She has an appearance shrouded in blazing flames. If one were to compare her to any kind of mythical beast, it'd be the majestic Phoenix

Everyone else braced themselves as Meramon got closer to the ground. But it seems Sora knows something that they don't.

" **NOOOOOOOO!"** she screamed.

Birdramon screeched as she carried Meramon back up to the edge of the lake, his weight proving to be nothing for her. Once he was back up there, Birdramon dropped him to the ground before resuming her ascent.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon Digivolved to rescue us." Sora said.

Birdramon screeched again as she swooped down to attack Meramon. Said Digimon had recovered from his little trip up and was now ready to fight again. As Birdramon passed him, he readied his attack.

"What's wrong, Birdramon, afraid of me? Let's fight!" Meramon challenged again.

Meramon formed another fireball in his hand and threw it at Birdramon.

" **Here, have a ball!"**

The attack hit Birdramon in the back, making her screech in pain and descend a little bit. But Sora wasn't giving up on her.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora instructed.

Birdramon screeched and dove in to attack. But Meramon was ready for her. He began to pelt her with fireballs, dealing more and more damage the closer she got.

"Birdramon, move away!" Sora shouted.

Birdramon screeched and backed up before crossing her wings in front of her. She spread them out causing sparks of fire to crackle off of her feathers. Then with a mighty flap of her wings, she launched a barrage of fireballs at Meramon which caused him to lose his bravado.

He groaned in pain as each fireball struck him right where the Black Gear had entered his body, and the attack actually dealt damage to Meramon this time! He shrunk back to the size of a full grown man, and that gear from before shot out of his back. It flew into the air before exploding as it was destroyed.

"It was a gear!" exclaimed Izzy.

"What is it?" Patamon asked.

"It made him crazy!" Izzy said.

"I suppose if you had a big Black Gear stuck inside of you, you'd go a little crazy too. The poor guy." Matt said.

"Yay, Biyomon did it! cheered TK.

Birdramon screeched one last time as she was engulfed in a golden light and turned back into Biyomon. As she flew down to the others, Sora seemed to have an epiphany about her friendship with Biyomon.

"Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend!" Sora said.

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!"

"Oh, B! I was so worried about you!" Sora said as she and Biyomon hugged. "You're great! I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you!"

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you, because… well, you know." Biyomon said.

Sora just smiled as she and Biyomon hugged. And with the threat dealt with, the pillars of fire began to fizzle out. And the fires that Meramon started in the forest and on Miharashi Mountain extinguished themselves.

Later that afternoon, everyone was back in the village asking Meramon a few questions.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" asked a Yokomon.

"I couldn't stop myself." Meramon replied.

"That must have been awful for you! If you weren't in control of yourself, who was controlling you?" Yokomon asked again.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that Gear." Meramon said.

"Well, we're just glad that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like that ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mt. Miharashi!" Yokomon said.

Soon enough, they were all seeing Meramon off on his travels back to his volcanic home.

"Good bye, Meramon! May you always stay well! Good bye! And please, try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?"

"Hey, I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving." Biyomon said to Sora.

"My tummy's ready for some action!" TK said.

And everyone else was inclined to agree with the child. A good meal after an experience like that would be just what everyone needs to calm down. Awhile later and everyone was seated with bowls full of what looked like a strange kind of grains. Not what any of the humans were expecting. But Barriss didn't seem to have a problem with it, claiming that the texture was kind of like rice.

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults the host's cooking!" scolded Mimi. Surprisingly.

But Tai was still a bit unsure.

"I can't tell if it's even been cooked." he said.

Sora and Joe were just staring at the contents of their bowls. Even though their Digimon seemed to enjoy it. Whatever it is.

"Eat as much as you'd like. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe said.

"That's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Sora said to Joe.

"It smells better than broccoli." TK said. "Who knows, it might taste better."

"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food." Matt said before he too started to eat.

Sora just stared at her food for a bit more before coming to a decision.

"Nah. I'm not hungry."

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach." Joe said. "Besides, I don't know what that stuff is but I'm sure I'm allergic to it."

The group shared a good laugh at that. No matter what the situation, Joe will always find some reason to complain.

" _And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain, for being so little, she sure has a big heart!"_ Sora thought to herself.

And once again, no one saw a strange ball of light going through a small portal. But just what is that thing?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to vote on that poll I posted for my story Battle of Gods and Demons. It's very important for you to cast your votes so the story can progress. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys, after this chapter I probably won't be able to update this story beyond it's current stopping point. I need to find a new source for the Digimon Anime so I can continue the story. Sorry about that, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **{I still don't own Digimon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!}**_

* * *

 _ **Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker! The Dark Power of Duskmon!**_

* * *

Back in the Material World at the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka had just got done speaking with the council about how she obtained a Digivice like the one Barriss has and how Betamon has been chosen as her Digimon partner. I think I'm right when I say that the Jedi Council was in a state of shock over this.

"Hmm, unusual this is. A bond formed between Padawan Tano and Betamon, there has been." Master Yoda said. "But for what reason, I know not."

But before anyone could ponder on this new information, a loud Clonk resounded through the room.

"OW!" yelped Anakin, who was rubbing his forehead which now sported a nasty bruise. "Jumping Geronimo! What the heck was that all about?!"

His answer was a ball of light falling from the air and landing in his prosthetic Droid hand. Ahsoka got a serious case of deja Vu as the orb transformed into a Digivice just like she ones she and Barriss have. But Anakin's was primarily a golden color with fiery red details and buttons.

"What the heck?! How'd this get here?!" Anakin asked.

Just like Ahsoka's, the screen on Anakin's Digivice began to glow as a rainbow portal opened in front of him. But instead of simply flopping out like a dying fish the way Betamon did, this Digimon just stepped through while holding a satchel in its hand.

"Hey, are you that Sky Talker guy?" it asked Anakin in a male voice.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, yes." Anakin replied.

"Awesome! Looks like we're partners, best buddy!" the Digimon exclaimed.

In a rare moment of stunned silence, Anakin punched Obi-Wan to the ground due to a muscle spasm.

"Owww…" groaned Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry, that's a new one. Uh, who are you exactly?" Anakin asked.

"My name's Flamon. I used to be called Meramon, but I degenerated when I was freed from the control of that Black Gear."

Flamon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the word flame. He has dark brown skin, two blunt horns sticking out of an orange mane on his head, and white markings under his eyes. He also wears a pair of baggy red pants and has a tail made out of fire.

"It is rather strange, but I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Every time Barriss and the other children have fought an enemy Digimon, aside from Shellmon and Kuwagamon, a new Digivice is formed and sent to someone that has some sort of connection to Barriss, and a Digimon partner appears soon after that." Luminara said.

Ahsoka thought back on what her friend's teacher and mother figure said and actually did see a connection. She had small flashbacks of the fights involving Seadramon and Meramon. Each time the Digimon was defeated, a new Digivice would be sent to their world. It's strange, and yet it's also completely true!

" _Just what else is there to the Digital World that we don't know about?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Digi-World…**_

* * *

The crew had left the Yokomon Village some time ago and were now walking through the arid wasteland that seemed to appear after the desert. Barriss had healed the burns on her feet and was walking once again, but BlackGuilmon had still insisted on her taking it easy for awhile.

Although Barriss is a stubborn girl, and doesn't let even an injury keep her down for long. And quite frankly, it was quickly grating on BlackGuilmon's nerves.

"I'm telling you, Barriss, it'd be a wise idea to just take it easy for awhile!" BlackGuilmon said.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't know that. I'm not wise." Barriss said to her Digimon.

"Oh you're not, are you?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"No." Barriss replied.

"If that's true, then how did you always come back alive from every mission you've told us about?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I know how to fight, that's all. It doesn't take a lot of brains to be a great fighter." Barriss quipped.

She wiped some sweat from her brow and sighed.

"Speaking of which, how's everyone holding up?" Barriss asked.

"Not too good. It feels like we've passed this spot before!" Sora replied.

"You mean we walked all the way across the world?!" Joe asked.

"That just can't be!" Mimi said as she fell to her knees. "I can't walk that far, can I? I'm so tired!"

Gomamon flopped down next to Mimi, doing rather poorly due to having gone so long without water. TK sat down next to Gomamon, faring a little better than the baby seal Digimon, but not by much.

"My feet are hot." TK complained.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt stated.

"It's probably for the best. We should stay here and rest for about an hour, then we'll move on." Barriss instructed.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai added.

That's when he and Matt saw Izzy taking out his laptop computer.

"Check out Izzy. I think he's trying to contact the Jedi." Matt said jokingly.

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up." Tai added.

"Not funny, boys." Barriss said.

As Izzy checked his computer, he let out a disappointed sigh at what he's found.

"Still crashed, and the warranty's expired!" Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up." Tai said as he snatched Izzy's computer. "You just gotta give it a few subtle adjustments!"

Like the idiot we all know that Tai is, he began to hit the side of the computer in an attempt to get it to work. Naturally, the genius child freaked out and snatched the device away from Tai.

"HEY, QUIT IT! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?!" Izzy demanded.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing!" Tai said.

"I wish your brain was as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want any grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Sora scolded.

Tai just 'humphed' and turned away from Sora, but something else caught his attention.

"Hey look, do you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked referring to the smoke that was billowing over the next hill. "I'll check it out."

Without another word, Tai ran off to investigate.

"Hey Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called as he ran after his partner.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe quipped.

"Well whatever." dismissed Matt.

As Izzy typed away on his computer, he gasped as he saw something appearing on his screen. And for once, it wasn't a pop-up telling him that his computer was crashed.

"We got graphics, we got sound." Izzy said. "Beautiful! Up and running!"

But that's when the boy noticed a blinking battery icon in the lower right corner of his screen.

"But it indicates that the battery needs recharging." Izzy said, wondering why that was. "That's odd…"

Yeah, I mean he wasn't using it for a few days. Shouldn't it still have plenty of charge left? I'm no computer expert myself of course, but it should at least still have a decent amount of charge left.

Meanwhile, Barriss was going through the deck of cards that she arrived in Digi-World with, hoping to learn more about the cards at her disposal. So far she's found several like Armor, Hyperchip, Snimon's Twin Sickle, and even a card known as the Brave Shield. But that's when Barriss pulled out a card that doesn't seem to belong.

"Hey BlackGuilmon, what do you think this card is?" Barriss asked.

BlackGuilmon took a closer look and saw that the card in question was pitch black with a red icon that looked a bit like a pixelated Greymon. And if what she was seeing is true, then the card was also made of metal.

"I don't know, but I don't think you should use that card unless you absolutely have to, Barriss." BlackGuilmon said. "I don't know why, but something about that card doesn't sit right with me."

While still curious about the card's potential, Barriss nodded and slipped it back into her deck before slipping her deck back into the deck holster on her belt.

"Hey everybody, get over here quick!" Tai called frantically.

"We're coming, Tai!" Sora called back.

Everyone rushed up to the hill where Tai and Agumon were standing frozen in place. What they saw when they reached the top astounded and confused them.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe said.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt quipped.

As the children and their Digimon made their way to the factory, Barriss lagged behind a little bit. She was lost in her own thoughts on the matter. Partly due to that black card, and partly because of a familiar feeling she was getting.

"Something tells me that things are going to go horribly wrong here." she mumbled to herself.

"I wonder what they make in there?" Joe pondered.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacturer's outlet store? They always have killer deals!" Mimi replied.

"Can we please not talk about shopping right now?" BlackGuilmon asked.

It was clear that she has had enough of Mimi and her city girl attitude.

But she'd have to put up with it for just a little while longer. As our group of heroes continued to traverse the premises of the factory, they noticed a distinct lack of employees in the place.

"Don't ask me how, but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt said.

"There's gotta be someone operating the equipment!" Sora said in denial.

"I don't know, it appears to be doing quite well all by itself." Izzy interjected.

Tai, Barriss and BlackGuilmon stopped to look at some of the turning cog gears, wondering just how a place this big could be running all by itself like it is. Every droid foundry that Barriss has ever been to, no matter how automated always had at least one organic life form working the machinery.

The camera shifts to a conveyor belt that Matt and TK are standing next to. As the two children watch, an assembly line of robot arms is hard at work putting parts together. But what it is they're building, I do not know.

"Matt, what are the machines making?" TK asked.

"You got me." Matt said truthfully. "Maybe parts for robots or spaceships."

"SOMEBODY'S got to be moving those belts, and people gotta eat! So is there a cafeteria in this place, because we could REALLY use a good meal!" Joe demanded.

That's when Barriss' head grew about ten sizes bigger as her mouth was filled with sharp pointy teeth with big, white angry eyes like in some anime. There was also at least a dozen or so anime tick marks adorning her head.

" **CAN YOU CHILDREN STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR STOMACHS FOR JUST A MINUTE?! I MEAN, FOR FORCE SAKE, FOOD SEEMS TO BE ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!"** snapped Barriss.

"Sad thing is, she's not exactly wrong." Tai admitted while shaking like a leaf in fear.

"Easy, Barriss, deep breaths. Everything's gonna be okay." BlackGuilmon said as she rubbed her partner's back in a soothing manner.

After the Mirialan girl had taken a few minutes to calm down, the group decided to split up in order to cover more ground in this factory. While Izzy, Matt, TK and Mimi went one way with their Digimon, Barriss, Tai, Sora and Joe went a different way with their partners by their side.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Tai called.

"Olly olly oxen free!" Barriss called after him.

"Wait a minute! Don't go any further in this direction!" Biyomon said.

The group stopped and looked at the bird Digimon in confusion.

"What's the matter with this direction?" Joe asked. "It's just as good as any other direction, isn't it?"

"No, wait!" Biyomon said.

"What is it, Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, I heard something." Biyomon replied.

Everyone listened carefully as they tried to hear what Biyomon was hearing. They all gasped when they heard a loud crash coming from where they had just came from.

"Doesn't sound good!" Tai said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Izzy and Company…**_

* * *

Izzy's portion of the group had just arrived at a door that had a sign on it. The sign reads 'Power Supply', and that got Izzy's attention right away.

"I say we try to go inside and have a look around." Patamon suggested.

Matt opened the door and everyone gasped at what they saw. Izzy and Tentomon rushed in and got a better look, seeing a giant battery hooked up to a generator. So THAT'S what's powering the whole place!

"Prodigious! Now a battery like that could run my computer forever!" Izzy said in amazement. "I wonder if there's a way to access its power?"

* * *

 _ **Back with Barriss and the Gang…**_

* * *

As our team, which I hereby dub 'Green Team', ran down a corridor in search of the sound, Agumon stopped and pointed down a separate hallway.

"Hey!" Agumon said.

Everyone came back and looked at where Agumon was pointing and saw what looked like a man wearing metal armor lying on the floor on his back. And from the looks of things, he's unconscious.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asked.

"Who knows, but let's see if we can help." Sora replied.

The team ran up to get a closer look, and Barriss looked a bit confused. The creature seemed to be a cyborg of sorts. Nothing like any of the battle droids she's fought in the past.

"This doesn't look like a battle droid." Barriss said.

"What're ya talking about, Barriss? It's just a busted robot." Tai added.

"It's not a robot, it's Andromon." Gomamon informed.

"What?! This big clunk is a Digimon?!" Tai asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and very much advanced." Agumon replied.

"I can agree to that." BlackGuilmon said.

From a top view camera, we can now see that Andromon is trapped from the waist down in a machine. He must've gotten stuck trying to fix it.

"Poor thing! I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." Biyomon deduced.

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there?" Sora suggested.

"Oh, my mom really doesn't want me moving any heavy objects. I get bad knees." Joe said.

"Relax, I'll treat your knees afterwards. Right now, we have a task to accomplish." Barriss said.

"Right!" nodded Tai.

"Hey!" protested Joe.

* * *

 _ **Back with Izzy…**_

* * *

Izzy was now standing with his hands on the battery as he tried to find a way inside. The rest of 'Bronze Team', as I like to call them, were standing off to the side as the boy did his thing.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Matt asked.

"I'm trying to tap into this power source. If I can get this baby to fire up, then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy explained.

* * *

 _ **Back with Green Team…**_

* * *

Our team of children and their Digimon were pulling as hard as they could to get Andromon unstuck, but so far they were having very little luck. Barriss already tried using the Force to move Andromon, but it seems like the machines around them are resistant to its energy.

"I think it's moving…" grunted Tai.

The boy yelped as he lost his grip and stumbled back. He ended up bumping into a lever and moving it, causing the gears within the machine to start turning.

"Hey, something's happening! He's coming loose!" Joe exclaimed.

But little did anyone know, a Black Gear had entered into one of Andromon's legs. One that was apparently not covered in armor. Everyone grunted in exertion as they slowly but surely managed to free Andromon. Once he was out, they began to cheer for a job well done.

Andromon began to groan as he slowly started regaining consciousness.

"I think he's slowly coming to!" Agumon said.

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start!" Tai said.

The others held Tai back from doing something stupid, but they couldn't stop Agumon from whacking Andromon right on the face.

"I am Andromon…"

The others' eyes shrunk to the size of pin pricks as anime sweat drops appeared on their faces.

From Andromon's point of view, a fuzzy screen begins to clear up as the faces of Sora and Joe come into view. A small red targeter locks onto Sora as Andromon's systems rebooted.

"There's this one movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone…" Joe said nervously.

"That's nothing but pure fiction, Joseph." Barriss assured.

"He looks friendly enough." Sora said. "And I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us."

Suddenly, Andromon grabbed Sora and held her up by the ankle as he stood to his full height of a whopping eight and a half feet!

"Forget what I said about him being friendly!" yelped Sora.

"I shall punish alien intruders!" Andromon declared.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all! His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything!" BlackGuilmon reported.

"Let's give him all we've got!" Tai exclaimed.

And the Digimon agreed with that particular decision. Biyomon immediately flew into action.

" **Spiral Twister!"** she intoned.

Andromon turned slightly and groaned in pain as Biyomon's attack hit him right in the face. In his momentary loss of focus, Andromon threw Sora to the ground. But lucky for her, Tai and Agumon were there to catch her and break her fall.

But Andromon was far from defeated. He began marching right towards the others with malicious intent.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day! Watch out!" Joe warned.

"Maybe it is a good day?" Gomamon guessed.

"This is NOT good!" Joe denied.

As Andromon closed in on the others, they could only watch in fear as Andromon got closer and closer.

"What do we do now, Tai?" Agumon asked.

Tai noticed something above Andromon and got an idea.

"Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof." Tai suggested.

"BlackGuilmon, help Agumon with that!" Barriss ordered.

The two Digimon nodded in agreement and took aim. Just as Andromon got into position, Agumon shot a Pepper Breath at the roof while BlackGuilmon did the same with her Virus Breath. The result was several cables being burned until they snapped, sending several heavy steel beams piling onto Andromon.

Andromon groaned as he struggled to get up, but it's clear that he's not going anywhere for the time being.

"Boy, he's gonna have one ugly headache." Tai quipped.

"No doubt." Sora agreed.

"Now let's get outta here!" Barriss instructed.

With that, the group ran away from the obviously enraged Digimon. They knew that those steel beams wouldn't hold him for long.

* * *

 _ **With the Rest of Bronze Team…**_

* * *

At another conveyor belt, Matt, TK and Mimi, along with their Digimon, were watching as the assembly line continued to put these strange parts together. But they couldn't deduce what was being created.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it. Oh, maybe with a little plaid outfit and a bullhorn…" Mimi said.

And there she goes again, folks. Off on one of her tangents.

Seriously, why is she such a ditz?!

Meanwhile, Izzy and Tentomon were still at that giant battery trying to find a way in.

"Ah ha! I've located an access panel to the interior operations!" Izzy said in triumph.

He opened the door and peered inside, but he didn't understand what he was seeing.

"Hey, let me see, Izzy!" Tentomon said.

Izzy opened the door completely and the two walked in to see a bunch of strange writing on the inner walls of the battery. It was almost like an extremely complex code of sorts.

"What exactly do you think this is?" Tentomon asked.

"These markings are binary annotations of some sort. A computer program." Izzy explained.

Izzy and Tentomon stood in front of the first wall of the battery's interior and examined the markings a little better. Whatever this formula was, it was not your average code.

"A very complicated program, indeed." Izzy said to himself.

Izzy reached up to touch the wall, but he accidentally ended up erasing a small portion of one of the markings.

The results were a major power outage throughout the factory. Assembly lines coming to a complete halt, and lights going out everywhere.

* * *

 _ **With Green Team…**_

* * *

The team was still running from Andromon when all of a sudden everything went dark.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Tai asked as they stopped running.

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe said.

"Ugh, too much information, dude." said a repulsed Barriss.

That's when a familiar growl followed by heavy metal footsteps resonated from behind the group, making them turn around to take a look.

"What was that?" Joe asked fearfully.

A pair of glowing blue eyes appeared behind the children and their former Padawan guardian.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora whimpered.

"It might be a good idea to keep on moving so we don't have to find out." Tai said.

"Well, I'm for that." Joe said in agreement.

"Or we can just stay here frozen 'till the monster gets us!" Tai quipped.

"Let's sneak away." Sora whispered.

Andromon stopped walking and a close up of his eye shows the cornea dilating like a camera lense. And from his point of view, he has once again locked onto his intended targets.

"Can someone explain to me why we're tip toeing instead of running for our lives?" Joe asked.

"Just stay together. He might try to ambush us and suck out our marrow!" Barriss said.

"Intruders sighted! And Andromon doesn't like intruders!"

Andromon raised his right arm above his head as his hand began to spin so fast that it looked like a drill. Energy began to collect within the spinning metal appendage as Andromon readied one of his attacks.

" **Lightning Blade!"** intoned Andromon.

He flicked his arm and launched a literal flying blade of electrical energy at our team of heroes and heroines. Fortunately they saw it coming in time and ducked to the ground in a separate hallway just as the attack hit the wall.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Tentomon were busy back at the generator. Izzy was trying to figure out what happened while Tentomon was keeping watch.

"That was a smooth move, Izzy. Scratch that theory." Izzy mumbled to himself. "Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?"

Tentomon turned around and voiced his opinion to his friend and partner.

"I think that is a distinct possibility, Izzy. Why don't you try to UN-delete it?" Tentomon replied.

"Capital idea!" Izzy said as he took out a black dry erase marker. "A stroke of metallic paint right here…"

As Izzy fixed his mistake on the marking, power was immediately restored to the factory.

"Voila!" cheered Izzy.

Back with Matt and the others, they were a little startled when the power suddenly turned back on.

"They didn't pay their power bill. Is that it?" Mimi asked.

"You know, you have no imagination." Matt quipped.

With the power restored, Izzy resumed his work on his computer while Tentomon watched with rapt attention.

"That's rather mysterious." Izzy said.

"And just what is so mysterious about it?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, you see, batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. But this one produces its own current independently." Izzy explained.

"What does that mean in plain english for those of us who didn't major in engineering?" Tentomon asked.

"Give me a nano here!" Izzy said.

"I'll even give you three." Tentomon quipped.

Izzy ignored the smart aleck remark and just kept typing away on his trusty laptop.

"If I can decode this particular program, then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here." Izzy said.

Back with the rest of the group, they were now screaming their heads off as they continued running from Andromon. And it looks like despite his speed, he's able to easily keep up with the running children.

" **Let's get outta here!"** screamed Agumon.

"He's getting closer!" panicked Sora.

Barriss turned around and tried shooting a Force Lighting at Andromon to try and buy them all some time, but the attack just bounced off of Andromon's armor. Seeing that her attacks would do no good, she just kept running and prayed to the force that they might be able to outsmart the android.

"Oh! This is! Not! Good! I! Don't! Like! This! All!" Joe panted as he kept running.

"Come on, you guys!" Agumon urged.

"We're hurrying as fast as we can!" BlackGuilmon said.

Andromon aimed with his targeter and locked back onto our heroes as they staged a tactical retreat.

" **Lightning Blade…"** intoned Andromon as he powered up his attack. " **...And FIRE!"**

He swung his arm and launched yet another blade of electricity.

Our heroes screamed even louder as the attack closed in, but they were lucky enough to dodge by jumping over the railing and holding on while the attack hit yet another wall after sailing past them.

"Hear me, intruders! Andromon will exact his vengeance!" Andromon dronned.

"Hey, come on," stuttered Tai. "Vengeance?! We're the ones who jump started you, remember?!"

Back with Izzy and Tentomon, Izzy was still hard at work trying to crack that code. A little TOO hard at work, if you ask me.

"I admire the way you keep working while your friends are out having fun." Tentomon said. "Don't you ever feel sort of… left out?"

"Not at all." Izzy replied.

"So you would rather spend your time with puzzles than with people." Tentomon deduced.

"Precisely! What could be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that no one else can figure out?" Izzy asked in return.

"I can think of a lot of things, like relaxing on a nice warm beach, and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit. But that's just me." Tentomon replied.

Does he perhaps have claustrophobia?

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place. And I'd like to learn more about you Digimon, and perhaps prove some of my theories." Izzy explained.

"What are you theorizing about? What's the big mystery?" Tentomon asked. "I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything."

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are. Is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins?" Tentomon asked.

"Uh, well…"

Izzy stared at the floor as an uneasy feeling took a hold of him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

* * *

 _Back in the human world, I'd estimate a year before this whole debacle started, Izzy was listening in on a conversation his parents were having when he should have been in bed asleep. What the boy heard would change his outlook on life forever._

" _Don't you think it's time we told Izzy the truth, dear?" Izzy's mom asked her husband._

" _No, I'm afraid if we told him now it might be too big of a shock." Izzy's dad replied._

" _I know you're trying to do what's best, but I worry that once he finds out he'll be upset that we didn't tell him sooner." Izzy's mom said._

" _Well, we just can't think about that now." Izzy's dad stated._

* * *

 _ **Flashback End…**_

* * *

"Izzy? IZZY!"

"Huh?" Izzy gasped as he was broken from his thoughts. "Uh, what did you say?"

"You were off in another world. Look at the screen!" Tentomon instructed.

Izzy did as Tentomon said and was amazed. The codes that he had entered into his computer were beginning to move and shape themselves on their own.

"It's acting rather strangely." Tentomon said. "Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start searching for a solution. Your friends are in trouble, can't you feel it in your bones?"

Izzy gasped when he saw a glowing green light flashing on the screen of his Digivice.

"And my Digivice has been activated!" Izzy gasped.

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one who's Digivice was in turmoil.

Back with Matt and his group, they'd made a rather odd discovery of their own.

"Boy, that's productive." Matt said. "This thing puts the pieces together, and then it takes them apart."

And he was right. The machines that were previously being built were now being taken apart on the very same assembly line that constructed them. Did they not pass inspection or something like that?

Meanwhile, Tentomon and Izzy were still focused on the strange problem happening with the boy's computer.

"Tentomon to Izzy-mon, are you reading me?" Tentomon quipped.

"This is clearly scientific speculation, but I believe I may have stumbled into something more than just a simple computer game. And I'm about to abandon my alien theory as well!"

Izzy just stared in awe as a set of grid lines formed an island image on Izzy's laptop computer. It was astonishing! It was perplexing! It was scientifically impossible! It was…

What smells like burning bug?

"Oh my, it's getting hot in here! OW! OW! I'm burning up! Do something quickly, I'm being zapped!" yelped Tentomon.

He was practically dancing in place as the joints on his body were glowing with a green light while smoke rose up from the glowing areas. Heck, he's literally sizzling!

"What's going on?! HEY!" Izzy asked, concerned for his friend.

"OOH, OUCH! I can't stand it! Help!" begged Tentomon.

Izzy removed his Digivice from his bag strap and looked at the screen to see it was full of flashing bars.

"Is it short circuiting?" Izzy asked.

But Tentomon was in too much pain to offer any kind of suggestion.

"OOH, EEE, MERCY! EEEYYIIIIKES! I'm dancing like I've never danced before!" Tentomon screamed in pain.

"I'm disconnecting the power!" Izzy declared. "Now I may never find the mystery out. Oh well…"

When Izzy turned off his computer, Tentomon turned back to normal and sighed as the pain and burning finally stopped.

"Oh, I don't like computers…" whined Tentomon.

Izzy took another look at his Digivice, but to his confusion it was turned off as well.

"What happened to my Digivice?" he asked himself?

Back with Barriss and the others, Barriss' Digivice began glowing at the same time that Izzy's had. And this was just when she and BlackGuilmon had gotten back onto the metal platform that made up a bridge.

"Huh? Look, my Digivice!" Barriss exclaimed.

But then she felt a very ancient and dark energy building up very close to her.

"Aaaargh! What's going on?!"

Barriss looked to see BlackGuilmon being swallowed up by a flame made out of pure dark energy. And from the looks of things, she was in great pain.

"BlackGuilmon, what's going on?!" Barriss asked in concern.

"I don't know, but it's making me go numb!" BlackGuilmon replied.

Barriss unhooked her Digivice from her belt and a hologram of BlackGrowlmon appeared on the screen. But it was different from before. It was all fuzzy and seemed to be glitching in certain places.

 _"BlackGrowlmon data corrupted. Purging from BlackGuilmon to prevent deletion and avoid permanent damage."_ her Digivice said.

"Oh dear, that's not good!" Barriss said.

She stood up, knowing that it was up to her to protect the others while BlackGuilmon was immobilized. She took up a defensive stance she'd learned from her limited martial arts training and prepared for Andromon's inevitable attack.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance!" Andromon droned.

"Oh yeah, just try it you tin can!" Tai challenged.

He jumped from his perch and into a nearby crane. Andromon closed in on the kids and their Digimon, causing them to whimper out of fear.

"Well, come on!" Tai said.

"Will you PLEASE stop taunting the deranged android?" Joe begged.

Tai payed him no attention as he pulled a lever on the crane, making it turn in Andromon's direction. Andromon yelped in surprise as the hook of the crane imbedded itself in his armored back, while Tai pulled a red lever.

The result was Andromon being hoisted into the air whilst struggling to get free. Tai got back onto the scaffolding as everyone ran for their lives with Barriss carrying BlackGuilmon.

"Ground interrupt! Altitude reading abnormal!" Andromon said.

On the roof of the factory, Matt and the others were currently trying to piece together their findings on the factory. And Mimi was once again complaining.

"Matt, I'm bored! Grey is really my least favorite color and all this deconstruction is so ten minutes ago! Why are we still here?" Mimi asked while whining.

"We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory." Matt replied. "So far, it just seems designed to put things together and then take them apart."

"I really, really hope that they designed it with a door." TK said.

"There's no door." Matt said, prompting a gasp from the others. "It's based on perpetual motion. Nothing ever stops or leaves this place."

Back with Andromon, he's had enough of literally hanging around.

" **Lightning Blade!"**

He used his attack to cut the cable that was holding him up and landed on his feet, ready to resume the hunt.

"Hey, everybody! You'll never guess what I just discovered!" Izzy said as he and Tentomon made it to the roof.

"Vengeance…!" Andromon droned as he continued on.

"So what's up? Matt asked.

"Well, the computer program that's operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going." Izzy explained. "Even more incredible, in Digi-World basic data and simple information are a living viable substance! It's alive!"

It was at that point that Tai and the rest of the gang ran onto the roof, panic evident on their faces and in their body language.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai shouted.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt said.

"We have got to get outta here now!" Tai warned.

"What do you mean, Tai?" Matt asked.

His answer was a certain cyborg Digimon bursting up through the roof, making Barriss and the others scream as they stopped in their tracks.

"Capture intruders! Sensors detect hostility!" Andromon droned as he pulled himself up. "Bring intruders into firing range!"

As Andromon locked onto Matt and the others, he prepared an attack that he hasn't used yet.

"Uh, mister whatever-mon, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked.

"Bring missiles to position," said Andromon.

His chest opened up as a pair of orange missiles that had mouths on them popped out of the holes in his chest cavity.

" **...And FIRE!"**

The missiles opened their wings and used jet propulsion to launch towards the targets. Izzy and the others were smart enough to get out of the way, but poor little TK was frozen with fear. His legs just wouldn't move!

" **MATT, HELP!"** TK screamed.

" **TK!"** Matt screamed in return.

"Look out!" Gabumon warned.

As he ran past Matt, the boy's Digivice began to glow again as he began to Digivolve.

" **GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARURUMON!"**

"OH NO!" yelped TK.

He covered his eyes and prepared to be blown to bits, but Garurumon used his massive paw to swat them away and make them fly off course. One of them exploded in the air, but the other one managed to right itself and began to fly towards Tai's group.

Tai and Barriss yelped as the missile opened its mouth to reveal a hidden gatling gun that started shooting at them. The kids started backing away from the bullets, but Barriss knew she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge while holding BlackGuilmon. So she did the only thing she could.

She turned around and used herself as a human shield!

The bullets didn't pierce her flesh very deep, but they still caused blood to fly out of her back as she tanked more bullets than any Clone Trooper probably could. It hurt like hell to her, but she didn't care. As long as BlackGuilmon was unharmed. Even if she was currently screaming in pain from the bullets getting stuck in her flesh. BlackGuilmon opened one eye as she saw what Barriss was doing for her.

"Barriss…!" she mumbled weakly.

The corrupted data was still being purged from her system, so she couldn't fight in her condition.

Having had enough, Agumon rushed in to help everyone. That's when Tai's Digivice started to glow.

" **AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**

Greymon used his tail to swat the remaining missile away and stop the bullets from piercing Barriss' back. The missile spun in the air a few times before it was destroyed.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Andromon demanded to know.

The two Champion level Digimon rushed at Andromon, but the Cyborg Digimon just threw Garurumon into Greymon and forced them to fall to a lower level of the roof.

"BUMBLING WEAKLINGS!" roared Andromon as he jumped after them.

"Get him, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt added, cheering for Garurumon.

"You puny ones DARE to challenge ME?" Andromon taunted.

Garurumon growled as he stood back up and glared at Andromon. It was SO on!

" **Lightning Blade…"**

Andromon began to charge up his attack again as he spun his hand and raised his arm.

" **...And FIRE!"**

He launched his attack and hit Garurumon in the forehead, making the wolf Digimon wince in pain. But he was far from done.

Greymon tried to counter attack by firing a Nova Blast at Andromon, but the Cyborg Digimon just swatted the blast of fire and dispersed it. Garurumon tried the same with his Howling Blaster, but this time Andromon just kicked it way! Just how strong IS this guy?!

"He's more powerful than either of our Digimon!" Matt cried.

"Maybe because he's all machine. It's almost like he's Digivolved far beyond the other Digimon!" Sora hypothesized.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked feeling hopeless.

Greymon charged at Andromon and tried to take a big bite out of him, but Andromon caught his open maw and held him at bay. While he was distracted, Garurumon pounced at Andromon in an attempt to attack him from behind. But this proved to be a futile endeavor as Andromon judo flipped Greymon right onto Garurumon.

All I can say is that they're gonna feel that in the morning.

"He's beaten them both now!" Tai exclaimed.

"It looks like there's no hope!" Matt added.

Tentomon and Izzy momentarily turned their attention away from the fight as Tentomon suggested something to Izzy.

"Try reentering that program that activated your Digivice!"

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"I believe that's the key to my Digivolving." Tentomon theorized.

"Yes…!"

Izzy turned his computer back on and began to get to work.

"It's got to work!" Izzy said as he kept typing. "If I can just recall the exact sequence…"

While this was going on, the pain in BlackGuilmon's body had finally subsided. Worry quickly made its way to her face as she saw the state of her friend's back. It was full of bullets and she was quickly losing blood.

"Barriss, you're hurt!" BlackGuilmon cried.

Barriss had a pained smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me, it's but a flesh wound. It will heal." Barriss said.

She groaned in pain and screwed her eyes shut.

BlackGuilmon's eyes gained an almost primal fire of rage in them as she glared in Andromon's direction. One way or another, Andromon was going to pay! But she couldn't digivolve anymore without the data for her BlackGrowlmon form. If only there was some way to initiate a new Digivolution for her…

Wait! I think maybe there is!

"Barriss, you have to swipe that black card through your Digivice! And hurry up, I think it'll help me Digivolve again!" BlackGuilmon ordered.

Barriss looked like she wanted to argue, but with her friends currently fighting a losing battle what other choice did she have. She grabbed the card from her deck, and began to swipe it through the card slot on her Digivice. Power began to flow through both tamer and Digimon as the card was halfway through the slot.

" **DIGI-MODIFY!"**

With renewed vigor and determination, Barriss fully swiped the card through her Digivice and called out its name.

" **DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"**

 _Digivolution…!_

Just like what happened on that beach in the fight against Shellmon, Barriss' Digivice began to glow as a purplish black cocoon of data began to encase BlackGuilmon. And while this was going on, Izzy had finished typing in the program that activated his Digivice and got better results.

This time, Tentomon's joints were glowing with green energy without hurting him.

"We cracked the program! Yeah!" Izzy cheered.

" **TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KABUTERIMON!"**

Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Rhinoceros Beetle. Or the Kabutomushi, as they call it in Japan. He has a dark blue carapace with steel grey accents, four arms that each bare four clawed fingers, a stinger, four white insect wings, and a metal helmet with a single horn on his head. His mouth is divided into segments that each bare sharp teeth.

" **BLACKGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"**

Just like before, BlackGuilmon's skin peeled off to reveal grid lines underneath and she began to change yet again. But this time, the form she took was different. When she finished Digivolving, her cocoon exploded to reveal an entirely new Digimon.

" **...DUSKMON!"**

Duskmon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name is derived from dusk. However, rather than looking like a man, Duskmon more resembles a full grown woman wearing black armor that is made from bones. She has a total of five skulls that make up key parts of her armor. One acting as a helmet, two for her hands and two for her feet.

She also has several eyes in her armor that act independently of the others. Her face from the nose down is covered in armor, she's about a head taller than Anakin and her long blonde hair flows freely down her black. Sticking out of the skulls that cover her hands are a pair of curvy blades that are the color of blood.

Barriss held up her Digivice and scanned her new Digimon. A hologram appeared that gave much information about this new Digimon.

"Duskmon, BlackGuilmon's new Champion Level form. What a difference from BlackGrowlmon! Her attacks include Blut Strike, Deadly Gaze, Ghost Move, Geist Blade Storm and Lunar Plasma. She is said to be the Legendary Warrior of Darkness and the reincarnation of an ancient Digimon known as Sphinxmon."

Once the Digimon had finished Digivolving, our heroes cheered for them. They might just be able to defeat Andromon! Speaking of…

Greymon and Garurumon were still getting their tails handed to them by Andromon. The cyborg Digimon first rammed into Greymon's chest like a football player, then he brought his fists down on Garurumon's head. That's when Kabuterimon and Duskmon came charging in to the rescue.

Andromon noticed them just in time to dodge Kabuterimon's initial strike, making the insect Digimon hit the ground before flying back up. But Duskmon was still charging at him, her blades drawn and glistening in the afternoon light.

" **Blut Strike!"** Duskmon intoned.

She went to slash at Andromon with her Blut Destroyer blades, but the Android blocked each one. Looks like his armor is tougher than it looks. The two entered a blade lock with neither Digimon gaining or losing ground, both appearing to be evenly matched.

But Andromon should've remembered that Duskmon was not alone.

Kabuterimon roared as he circled around and charged once again. But Andromon was ready for him. He grabbed Duskmon by her arms and threw her at Kabuterimon, forcing him to catch her and fly back up while Andromon used another attack.

" **Bring missiles to position… and FIRE!"**

Andromon launched two more missiles at the two Digimon, forcing Kabuterimon to fly even higher while Duskmon rode on his back.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?!" Joe asked.

Izzy began to ponder what Joe had said, and knew for a fact that every machine, no matter how advanced, has a finite energy source.

"That's it…!"

That's when something caught Izzy's eye. Andromon's right leg was sparking with electricity. Izzy and Barriss looked each other in the eye just as she'd finished using the Force to pull the bullets out of her back, and they knew that they both had the same idea.

But since Barriss was too busy healing herself, Izzy was the one to relay the message.

" **Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!"**

Izzy and Barriss yelped when Kabuterimon made a sharp turn and destroyed the missiles by swatting them away before charging back into battle. Only this time, he has a plan.

" **Electro Shocker!"** Kabuterimon intoned.

" **Geist Blade Storm!"** Duskmon followed.

While Kabuterimon's attack was a concentrated ball of purple electricity, Duskmon had literally launched a storm of energy blades from her swords. The attacks combined and hit their target.

Andromon screamed in pain as the Black Gear was forced out of his body and sent flying straight up into the air.

"He stripped a gear!" Matt said.

"That must've hurt!" Sora added.

Our group of young heroes and heroines watched as the Black Gear came to a slow stop before vaporizing as it was destroyed.

"That's wicked!" Tai said.

Andromon groaned as he fell to his knees and powered down. It appears as though the threat was finally over.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later…**_

* * *

After flying everyone down to where Andromon was resting, Kabuterimon and Duskmon de-digivolved back into their prior forms. Barriss had managed to completely heal her back, leaving only a few light scars as proof of the bullet wounds.

"That Black Gear reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a nonviolent Digimon." Andromon explained.

"You could've fooled us!" Tai said.

"No kidding!" Sora added before telling Joe "I told you he's a Digimon and not an Android."

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon said apologetically.

But our group of young warriors just waved it off.

"Don't give it another thought. Hey, we all make mistakes." Matt said.

"I can't answer you questions about how this place came to be or what it's for, but can be of some help. The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway." Andromon said.

He turned slightly and gestured to a large pipe sticking out of the wall.

"The laberynth begins just beyond this point." Andromon said.

"Thanks for your help, Andromon." Tai said.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon requested.

Barriss smiled at the large metal man.

"That's something we all can promise. We won't ever forget you, Andromon!" Barriss assured.

After they all traversed the pipe, it took about fifteen minutes to get into the sewers. Now everyone was just waiting on Mimi.

"I know I can do this. Really, I can!" Mimi said to herself. "Okay, ready… set…"

And Mimi jumped down to the ground from… a foot high jump. Seriously?

"Okay, that only took about four minutes. Let's get out of here!" Tai quipped.

"Well said, Tai." Barriss said.

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asked.

"How do you think I feel. I have to do so barefoot. Deal with it!" Barriss replied.

"Tell me the truth, Izzy. Was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero?" TK asked.

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy replied.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a super hero?" TK asked.

"I suppose it is possible." Izzy admitted.

"Wow, okay!" TK said excitedly.

Izzy took out his computer and began to type in the same computer program that allowed Tentomon to Digivolve. Only this time, he was met with different results.

"Let's see now." Izzy mumbled.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

Right as Izzy was about to press enter on his keyboard, his computer just shut off by itself.

"That's strange…"

"Hey!" TK whined in disappointment.

Izzy tried repeatedly pressing the enter key on his computer, but it wasn't working. Maybe it's because they've left the factory. Or it could be that the sewer walls are blocking any signals to his computer.

"The program's right… but nothing's happening." Izzy said.

"Just give it a few whacks. That'll do it." Tai suggested.

"Let us try!" Agumon added.

Izzy looked nervously between the two, and got both himself and his computer out of the way just in time for Tai and Agumon to hit each other instead of the computer. Both had anime tears running from their eyes as Tai now sported a welt on his face while Agumon had a bump on his head.

"Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy scolded.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads, maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora quipped.

Everyone but Tai and Agumon had a good laugh at that joke. But little did they know, their fight with Digimon taken over by black gears is far from over. If anything…

... It's only just begun…

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, there's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! See you next time!**_


End file.
